Here I Lay
by mymistress
Summary: Kim Crawford was in love with Jack Brewer. Though many girls across America were as well, he was Hollywood's newest heartthrob after all. And the day she tries to tell him so, he claims to never have known her, Kim tries to forget it, only she dies in a car accident that night. She comes back though as Olivia Holt, world famous singer. (larger description in first chapter). AU
1. Prologue

_**Kim didn't get what was so good about being famous. It just seemed silly to want to be stalked 24/7 by screaming fans and grown men with cameras. Only after passing the tenth grade did fame really hit her hard. One of her best friends (who was also a famous actor) whom she developed feelings for, had only thought of her as an annoying little junior fan who wouldn't stop perstering him. That night, she dies in a car accident. Or so she thinks. Kim returns but not as Kim. As a better and improved version of herself. Her straw colored, pin straight hair is replaced with golden, lush curls and her skin which was once pale is glowing with a fresh tan.**_

_**Her new name is Olivia Holt.**_

_**Her career status: World famous singer**_

_**Martial Status: In a relationship with Jack Brewer aka past life heartbreaker.**_

_Where was I? How did I get here?_ Kim Crawford thought. But then the answer swept over her as did a horrible panging in her stomach.

~_Five hours earlier…_

"Honestly, Kim. Stop being such a rooster." Kim's best friend, Mika said, clearly annoyed.

"It's chicken." Kim corrected trying to change the subject, Mika wasn't fantastic at speaking English since she's from a different country and absolutely hates it when Kim tries to correct her.

"Whatever. Kim, I'm serious. You need to get over your little issue with telling Jack now before something happens in his career that you don't like."

"Like having a girlfriend." She said quietly. _Like I haven't thought of that already. Like I haven't gone through every possible scenario in my head!_

"I didn't want to say that but yes. Jack is very popular in Hollywood right now but won't be forever."

"Yeah and Jerry is just milkin' it."

"I know." Mika said dreamily but dropped her head when Kim scowled at her. Jerry has been making moves on Mika ever since she moved here in sixth grade and suddenly it seems as if Mika's been enjoying it which makes Kim want to barf more than hearing Julie and Milton have their mushy boyfriend/girlfriend phone calls.

"Anyway, if I do somehow go with this and tell him, where should I, exactly?"

"Tell him at his new apartment. He hates it there and maybe a little love confession will make him like it." Mika grinned.

"Okay, I'll go today."

"You're going now." Mika said seriously and Kim sighed.

[*]

"Alright, Mika. I'm in my car, still driving. Will you stop calling me now?"

"Fine. Love ya'!" Kim heard her make a kissing noise and then she hung up. Kim rolled her eyes, sometimes she could be a real pain in the ass.

Her palms grew sweaty. She was actually doing this. She was going to tell Jack that she was in love with him, well, _is _still in love with him at the very moment and is having a meltdown in the car of having to tell him that and face rejection if he doesn't feel the same.

Kim got out of the car and made her way into the building and into the elevator. It was like going into a death sentence or a prison cell. Her stomach twisted and every fiber in her being felt like bolting out of the building and not looking back.

Her brain however was programmed to somehow bring in things that annoyed her at any particular moment and in that one, it happened to be Mika's nagging voice.

"_You're going to turn around and walk out of the building? What happens if in a few years after he's married and has kids which you know at that moment means you can never be with him, he admits he had a crush on you back then. What if he said that he was madly in love with you but just couldn't tell you? You'll feel like an idiot for turning your back on this and leaving, won't you?"_

"Damn you, Mika." Kim whispered as she stepped out of the elevator and onto Jack's room floor.

A breath of air filled her lungs before she reached Jack's door and knocked.

No answer.

At first, she thought she knocked too lightly because she was nervous so she knocked again.

No answer.

She slammed on the door in frustration but still no answer.

Kim quickly pulled out her phone and dialed his number, waiting and tapping her fingers against the door.

She sighed deeply.

Voicemail.

"Hey Jack! It's me, Kim. Where the hell are you?! I'm at you're apartment and I need to tell you something important. Call me!"

Her stomach growled loudly and Kim rolled her eyes. _I guess I'm not waiting at his apartment._

[*]

"Thank you." Kim said politely when the cashier handed her, her iced coffee and bagel sandwich.

_Sweet Dunkin' Donuts._

She sat by the door and turned her eyes to the television in the corner.

E! News was on and Kim rolled her eyes.

_Time to see whose cheating on who._

Instead of seeing Tom Cruise or Kim Kardashian, she saw Jack. He was smiling and laughing with the interviewer and her heart leapt.

Then the sound came on with the interview and Kim drank her coffee in anticipation.

"So, Jack, any special lady in the picture?" The interviewer smiled at him and his face fell. His hand flew to the back of his neck which it does everytime he's nervous and his cheeks became scarlet.

"Not really." He replied hestitantly.

"That's not what you're fans are saying." The woman sang as Jack's cheeks grew darker.

_Was there something I was missing?_

"Huh?"

"According to sources, you went back to Seaford a while ago to visit an old flame. Kimberly Crawford? Sound familiar?"

Kim choked. There was even a picture of her that the interview lady was holding. Kim looked around quickly. Apparently no one cared about teen Hollywood if they were 30 and older.

"Not to me. I have no idea who she is."

Kim's eyes widened. _This was a joke. He was just trying to say that I wasn't his girlfriend or ex._

"Really? Sources tell me that they've seen you two together most of your time spent in Seaford."

"I don't have a girlfriend and I don't know this girl. Maybe I signed an autograph for her or something?"

"So, you're saying, you don't know who this girl is."

"Basically."

_He doesn't know me?! What?_

Suddenly the room felt like it was getting smaller and she couldn't breathe. Kim ran to her car and got inside and began to drive.

_Did he mean that? Was he ashamed to have me as a friend? If so then the thought of being my boyfriend must disgust him._

Tears brimmed her eyes as she drove and she lifted a hand to wipe it away. Maybe, she was crying over nothing and Jack was just playing a really horrible practical joke.

Kim quickly dialed Mika's number at a red light and waited to hear her voice.

"Hey! It's Mika, sorry I couldn't answer the phone. Leave me a message. Bye!"

Voicemail.

Kim lifted her head and gasped before turning the steering wheel sharply and avoiding the truck that honked loudly, knocking her out of her daze.

The car spun and flipped leaving Kim breathless. And someone was screaming, a gut wrenching, ear piercing scream and it only took a few moments to realize the one was screaming was Kim. Glass shards scraped her cheeks and she felt like someone was pulling her apart slowly.

Then everything went black.

**Author's Notes: Hope you enjoyed or gasped dramatically! **

**Review&Favorite or Follow**

**-Nicole xoxo**


	2. Silk Sheets, Diamond Rings and Things

_Lights. Bright lights surrounded me. Was this how heaven looked? Where were the white tables? Where was the never ending clear blue sky or heavenly music? Was I in the hospital? _

Kim managed to pull her eyes open, only to close them again because of the bright sunlight, hitting her eyes.

_Don't doctors know that patients who have just been in a car accident are not too keen on looking at lights?_

"Ugh! Nurse?" Kim said weakly when she saw a small figure approach her.

"Nurse? Does my outfit look that bad?" said a female voice by the bed.

"Who are you?" said Kim who would've moved farther away from this person if she didn't feel so sore.

"Did clubbing really give you amnesia? Here, I have an Advil and Starbucks coffee. I've got your favorite, Doubleshot Mocha, extra foam." The girl sang.

_What the hell kind of a hospital was I in?_

"What kind of degree do you have?" Kim asked incredulously and slowly began to open her eyes as the strange woman spoke again.

"Oh! Haha, the joke is over. Now, get up and take your coffee and medicine. Tina will flip if you show up to the studio hung over."

Kim opened her eyes and gasped. She was not in a hospital but in a large bed that seemed to fit six people. Her bed was silk as were her pajamas. The curtains were a light shade of pink and brought in plenty of shade to her large bedroom.

It was a wooden floor that had a flat screen tv hanging on the wall in front of her. Two doors stood on different sides of the room. One was open and she could see the silhouette of a couch, she guessed was where the living room was. And the other door led to the bathroom.

The real question was though, why the hell was she in this house?

"Do I know you?" Kim asked the girl who was looking at her worriedly.

"Liv, you've known me your whole life. It's me, Eleanor? You must have hit your head hard when you busted your ass last night."

"Where was I?"

"At the club with me, Bryce, Tyler, Stephanie and Jack." Eleanor said, sitting on the bed and handing the pills to Kim.

Her stomach jumped at the name. Jack? Jack Brewer? _My Jack?_

"Brewer?" She croaked and Eleanor nodded.

"The one and only." She winked.

_Shit!_

"I guess I did drink too much. Can you wait for me outside? I just gotta get changed so I can go to the-uh…"

"Studio? To record?" El said softly then squeezed Kim's hand before walking out the door.

_What was this place? And why did Eleanor, a girl I'm sure I've never seen in my life, call me Liv?_

Kim made her way to the bathroom which matched her bedroom perfectly by the cost. Granite tops, that must've cost a fortune. She turned on the water and grabbed her pills. Kim took them both in one shot and then proceeded to dab her face with water.

_This was a dream. A horrible, incredibly vivid dream._

When she dried her hands, Kim jumped. Her hands which were once pale and had nail-bitten buds at the tips of her fingers were know tanned and new. Her nails looked perfect as did her French manicure. That's what led Kim to look in the mirror.

Her hair, was no longer straight, but curly and wavy and _fresh_. Kim raked her hands through her hair and gasped. This wasn't real. Her face looked different as well. There was faint of evidence of make-up on her face from last night by the way Eleanor kept describing it, she must've had a blast.

Except the only blast she got was the loud honking of the truck she almost collided with and the shards of glass hitting her cheeks. But then why did she look perfectly fine? Even better than she did yesterday morning when Mika was giving her a speech.

_Mika! Where was she? Does she know I'm here? Is she here too? Does anyone know I'm here? _

Kim touched her face and lips and shook with shock. How could this happen? How did it…?

And then she just couldn't help it any longer.

She screamed.

"You sure you're okay? You look like you're gonna pass out." Eleanor asked once more while Kim stared out the window.

_Of course, I'm not fine. I _died _last night. I know for a fact that this isn't heaven because I'm supposedly going to work. Who in their right mind would think working is heavenly?_

"Fine. Are we almost there?" Kim asks.

_I hope Mika is there and this is all just a horrible dream. _

"Not yet."

"What do I work for?"

Eleanor looked like I was playing a prank. This girl or _me_ must be a really good actress, Kim thought.

_Maybe, that's what my job is. _

"You're the most famous teen singer nowadays. Everyone knows who you are, except maybe you." She joked.

_Guess not._

"I can sing?" Kim asked while Eleanor continued to drive.

"Better than anyone else I know. Now, is your head feeling better?"

Kim's hand flew absentmindedly to her head. Her head didn't hurt because of whatever hangover she supposedly had. Her head hurt because of everything that was going on. Was heaven filled with unwanted dreams? Why did everyone keep calling her Liv?

_Did I want to be a singer?_

She remembered dying in a car accident. That meant never waking up, but if she did die, does that mean that her spirit or soul travelled elsewhere? Was her body in the hospital…or in the ground? How many days have passed since she died?

"We're here! Try not to act like you're head's about to explode." Eleanor smirked and opened the door.

"As if that's possible." Kim said under her breath and got out of the car as well.

**Author's Notes: Sorry, if this was too short. 1,000 words a chapter is what I usually write and most of the time I go over that limit but not today!**

**Boo! Sorry. Wrote this after my midterms and worried I didn't pass. In case some of you don't read my other Kick story, I've said that I might not post next Sunday because I'm going to be entertaining my dear cousins. Dear meaning annoying. They like to butt into my business so I might not write.**

**BUT the good part about this, is that you will get two chapters instead of one, the day they leave if I don't have time to post again, next Sunday.**

**Hope you all have a lovely day or night !**

**Comment&Favorite or Follow por favor **

**-Nicole xoxo**

**p.s. I couldn't fit a good enough description with only 300 characters, so if the description on puts you off. I've put a longer version in the beginning of the prologue.**

**p.s.s. Is it necessary to put AU in Kick stories anymore? I don't think many stories actually follow the show, so am I supposed to?**


	3. The Walking Kim

"Finally! Ugh! You smell like liquor and what the are you wearing, Ms. Tyra Banks? Showing off, much?" A woman said jokingly before pulling Kim into a bear hug. Kim blushed. Whatever store 'Olivia' shopped at, Kim could definitely not afford.

There were skirts and dresses and heels and it was like Kim was transported to that scene in _13 Going On 30 _where Jenna looks in her closet and is in awe by how many clothes she had. Of course, she wasn't sure what to wear to work. Usually, Kim would try to find the nicest shirt and jeans before heading off to the book store.

But this was someone rich. Kim didn't know she was a world famous singer and therefore didn't know what to put on. She was wearing a black leather skirt with a button down white shirt and open toe wedges. There wasn't much to do with her hair because it seemed fine when she looked in the mirror.

_Damn celebrities and their perfect features. _But before Kim could reply, Eleanor spoke.

"Sorry, Tina. She just needed a little fun yesterday. Going on tour is making her nervous." Eleanor took a sip of her coffee.

Tina rolled her eyes but Kim was surprised. She thought Tina was her friend. Not her boss, her appearance said it all. Her chestnut hair was tied back in a tight bun and her clothes made her suit, made her look like a flight attendant.

"What did you do, Eleanor? She looks like she's gonna throw up." Tina scowled.

"_I _didn't do anything. She's been like this all day, she didn't even know who I was this morning."

"Olivia, what the hell did you ingest last night?" Tina asked in a serious tone.

"Where's my superstar?" A deep voice said from the door.

_Gosh! How many people did Olivia know?_

"Calm it down, Ken. She's been having a rough time."

The tall, dark-skinned man looked down at Kim sadly, "What happened?"

"Nothing. Can we just get on with it?" Kim said, annoyed. They were talking about her as if she weren't even in the room. Not to mention when they did talk to her, she couldn't get a response in before someone else started talking.

Tina looked surprised while Kenny remained melancholy and Eleanor just looked amused.

"Alrighty then." Tina said and led Kim to the recording booth. When the door closed and they all looked at her as dance music blared through the headphones, Kim truly felt like an imbosile. Olivia Holt could sing. But that didn't mean that Kim Crawford could.

And for heaven's sake, she didn't even know the words to the song, how was she supposed to record it?

They continued to look at her until finally, Eleanor took out her phone and dialed someone's number. From what she could see from her _years _of lip reading, Eleanor said, 'snack'. Did seeing someone not sing make her hungry?

Kim looked at Tina who just grinned and winked.

_Was I missing something?_

"Did you guys say something?" Kim asked. All three of them shook their heads innocently and Kim felt her stomach drop. What the hell were they hiding? Was this all a prank?

Maybe that's it. This is all a prank.

_Then why don't I have any cuts or scars from the car accident?_

That's when Kim decided to leave the recording booth and walk outside before anyone could stop her. Of course she didn't succeed.

"Where are you going?" asked Eleanor. Kim looked at her and seemed at a loss for words. What exactly was her plan?

_To escape this horrible dream._

But you can't escape a dream unless you wake up and that didn't seem like that was happening anytime soon.

"To clear my head. Won't be long, I promise." Kim smiled.

Eleanor nodded, "Try not to get lost."

_That would be fantastic, just add that to the amazing life that I've been graced with for no reason. I don't even know how to sing without choking or having someone sing the words to me._

"Okay." Kim said but she doubted anyone heard her. It was slightly breezy outside and the sun was shining. The weather seemed like it would cheer anyone up. But that didn't work if you were supposed to be dead.

_Why wasn't I dead? Didn't I die in my car? Maybe I could visit my grave an-_

Kim looked around. She didn't know where to go in Los Angeles, giveaway was the Hollywood sign. She was from Seaford and didn't know where they would keep history of dead people. Then Kim smiled.

I _don't have an iPhone 4S but Ms. Olivia Holt does._

"Where would I find a dead body?" Kim asked dumbly.

"I can't really say." Siri replied and Kim rolled her eyes.

_Gotta be more specific._

"Where can I find a cemetery?" She tried again.

"I found fifteen cemeteries, fairly close to you."

Kim began to scroll through the options and sighed. The first option was _Hollywood Forever Cemetery _and it didn't seem like someone as ordinary as Kim would be buried there. Maybe, if she was trying to find Marilyn Monroe's grave instead of her own…

_Westwood Memorial Park, I don't think I could be buried at some place like that. Doesn't LA have any cemeteries for normal people?_

_Forest Lawn Memorial – Nope._

_ABC Caskets Factory – What the hell? There's a factory for caskets? Why the hell do they make it seem like you're about to walk into a TOYS'R US instead of a place where you're choosing which bed to lay your beloved in._

_Evergreen Cemetery – FINALLY! Seems fine, all I need to do is walk there and it's only about three miles from whe-_

A loud rumble erupted from behind her and Kim jumped, remembering that she didn't even leave the parking lot. She had to leave before someone noticed her.

The door opened and Kim almost cried out in despair. It was Eleanor and she missed her escape because of that damn rumble in the parking lot.

"Ready to sing, now?" She walked across the parking lot, towards Kim.

"Um, I just realized I'm really hungry. Can I borrow your car?"

Eleanor sighed and shook her head, "I just ordered something that'll cheer you right up." A large smirk appeared on her lips as she winked at Kim.

_Again, was I missing something?_

"No, I don't wanna be any trouble. I'll just get my own food." Kim urged. Why the hell did she need to record this stupid thing, today?

"Olivia, please stop with the theatrics. I know you probably shouldn't have drank that much but you have to get back on your feet."

"But Eleanor-"

"Does all this have to do with what happened with Shaggy the other night? Listen Liv, I know you like him. We all knew. He just didn't know that you were gonna kiss him. But now you guys are dating so you should be happy, not paying attention to what those low life girls on Twitter say abo-"

"WHAT?!" If Kim was truly honest with herself, she didn't understand anything that Eleanor just said. "Who's Shaggy?"

_I'm dating the cast member from Scooby Doo?_

Eleanor looked at Kim incredulously, "You don't remember the joke abo-oh! Forget it. Is this about the hate from his fans?"

_I'm not surprised about Shaggy, whoever that might be had fans but _I… _Olivia, got hate for dating a celebrity. Damn, he must be good looking. _

Kim shook her head no and Eleanor smiled.

_This girl was too friendly, if I met someone who didn't know who I was or where they were, I'd want to smack them upside the head and it's as if, she knew why I was acting the way I was, somehow. She was just being blunt, so she wouldn't freak me out. _

"You know what; maybe Kenny and Tina will postpone the recording. Your fans are probably going to lynch you but it'll be worth it in the end, right?"

_I have fans?!_

"Uh-yeah, I guess so. By the way, when is the snack coming?" Kim asked as the both of them made their way to the door but Eleanor just laughed it off like she was some silly first grader who made a corny joke.

**Author's Notes: Ahhh…snack ;D**

**Thank you all for reviewing and favoriting! You all are too amazing!**

**-Nicole xoxo**

**Stay Sweet!**


	4. My Man, Jack

"_I can feel you comin' from a mile away _

_My pulse starts racing from the words that you say And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue _

_That I'm signed, sealed, delivered with a stamp on you_

_You don't have to try too hard_

_You already have my heart_

_You don't got a thing to prove_

_I'm already into you_

_So_

_Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now_

_Cause I'm so, so good to go_

_Don't say, don't say good night you know_

_You had me at hello_

_You had me at hello_

_You had me at hello _

_Don't say, don't say good night you know_

_You had me at hello _

_Close your mouth now baby don't say a word_

_Cause you ain't saying nothing I ain't already heard _

_Plus all them words get buried when the beats so loud_

_And the speakers blowin' up to this dance song_

_You don't have to try too hard_

_You already have my heart_

_You don't got a thing to prove_

_I'm already into you _

_So_

_Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now_

_Cause I'm so, so good to go_

_Don't say, don't say good night you know_

_You had me at hello_

_You had me at hello _

_You had me at hello_

_Don't say don't say good night you know_

_You had me at hello_

_Ooooh oooooh ooooh, o-oh o-oh_

_Aaaah aaaaah aaaah, a-ah a-ah_

_You don't have to try too hard_

_You already have my heart_

_You don't got a thing to prove_

_I'm already into youSo (Oh yeah)_

_Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now_

_I'm so, so good to go_

_Don't say, don't say good night you know_

_You had me at hello_

_You had me at hello_

_You had me at hello _

_Don't say, don't say good night you know_

_You had me at hello."_

Kim looked at the three people before her. It seemed like after she had a few snacks and drinks and learned the lyrics, Kim was willing to sing. It's the least she could do for Olivia. Wherever her soul may be.

It sort of felt surreal to actually be singing in a booth. And apparently nothing but Kim's looks and hair were transferred in the death. From what she remembered, she sang like a dying horse. Eleanor was right, Olivia _could _sing.

Eleanor gave her two thumbs up while Kenny and Tina shared a smiling gaze.

"How was that?" Kim asked.

"Excellent." Tina replied.

"Perfect. Like always." Said Kenny.

"Swawesome." Eleanor grinned and Kim looked at her, bemused.

"Swawesome?"

_Only one person has said that to me…_

"Yeah. I heard this guy at Starbucks say it."

"What'd he look like?!" Kim shouted.

"Black, gel sort of hair. Spoke like he's some sort of Spanish gangster but who cares? He was with his girlfriend and _you _have a boyfriend."

"I do?" Kim blurt out.

"Uh-duh!"

Kim came out of the recording booth as someone entered the building. She began to prepare herself with something blunt to say like, "Oh my gosh, hey!" or "Hi, honey! Haven't seen you in forever!"

But all those catchy lines slipped her mind when she saw who was smiling before her.

_Of course, Eleanor didn't call snack, she called-_

"Jack?" Kim said in astonishment. He beamed at her while giving Eleanor a hug and Tina and Kenny a slight wave.

Kim's thoughts seemed to be a jumble of mush as he approached her.

_What is he doing? Why is he coming towards me? My boyfriend is going to kill him if he-_

Then Jack pecked her lips. And everything suddenly dawned on her, the Shaggy thing, the fan thing.

_Jack is my boyfriend._

"Hey, Liv." He whispered, his lips still only inches from hers.

Although being in that position made her stomach erupt with butterflies and it seemed like a dream to imagine Jack as her boyfriend but she remembered that this wasn't her body. This body belonged to Olivia Holt.

Jack was in love with Olivia Holt, not her.

Everything about the E! interview came back and her heart sank.

"_I have no idea who she is."_

"I-um. Gotta go." Kim said, pulling her face away from Jack's and walking out.

_How the hell did, out of seven billion people on this Earth, Jack Brewer become my or Olivia's boyfriend?_

An arm grabbed Kim's wrist and stared into the dark brown eyes of the boy she fell in love with eight years ago.

"Liv, what's wrong?"

_I'm not Olivia Holt is the problem! The girl that you're clearly in love with._

"I just need to go home, Jack."

_Damn him and his freakin' charm!_

He grinned at her once more, "You know, you're possibly the only one that calls me Jack."

"What would you like me to call you?!" Kim snapped.

_Did he change his name or something?!_

"Sexy War God." Jack winked and Kim blushed.

"I'm leaving."

"No. You can't, I was supposed to help you calm down for your recording."

"Well, you're a little late for that. Just…don't talk to me anymore, okay?" Kim began to walk away but he pulled her back once more.

"What'd I do wrong?"

"Nothing."

[*]

Kim didn't know which part of Kim's life she hated or loved more.

The fact that because she called her house and asked for someone to pick her up, they did.

Or the fact that the guy who broke her heart was now her boyfriend.

Or that Olivia has a home theater and she's too busy sobbing over the movie, _Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging._

_How does Georgia have a better love life than me? Why is Aaron Johnson so damn attractive in this movie? Why couldn't I have come back British?_

"I think you're mad. You're perfect for me." Robbie says before he leans in to kiss Georgia.

"Ugh!" Kim rolled her eyes. She felt her phone vibrate and pulled it out of her pocket. It seemed hard not to roll her eyes once more at the background. It was Olivia and Eleanor in a photobooth being stupid.

Then a four digit passcode appeared.

"Shit!" Kim said under her breath.

Out of annoyance and curiosity, Kim entered 5225, which spelled out-

"Jack. Unbelievable."

Kim gasped, it was a picture of Olivia who looked like a better version of Kim, kissing Jack. She seemed to be staring at the screen for quite a long time until Jack's caller ID appeared on the screen. Out of annoyance and curiosity, she picked up.

"Hello."

"Liv? Can I ask what the hell I did wrong?"

"Nothing. I said you didn't do anything. Is that a good enough answer?"

"Nope. In fact, the only way that I'm going to hang up is if you open your window."

"You do realize that I can hang up too, right?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you can stop me from calling you."

"It's called the power button."

Silence.

"Hello, Jack?"

"Hiding the spare key would also be a good idea." Jack whispered in her ear.

**Author's Notes: I don't know why I imagined the last scene to be really intimate but I did. ;P**

**Anyhow, hope you all have a great week and I will see you all next Sunday with a new chapter :D**

**Love ya!**

**-Nicole xoxo**

**p.s. NEVER pick up snow without gloves. **

** N:**

**You will be unable to feel your fingers for a full two minutes. **


	5. Strangers with Brown Manes

"Are you insane?! You scared me!" Kim pushed Jack away from her, while he chuckled softly.

"I didn't mean to. I just wanna know why you're so mad at me." Jack said. He tried stepping forward but Kim only stepped back. Everything about his presence, made her feel worse. Though when he kissed her, she couldn't forget it.

He'd only done it once before, when they graduated high school and decided to go to a party and he'd been so drunk so fast, that Kim didn't know what to do. She didn't drink, she didn't smoke. Though most kids in her high school did both.

Jack had been slurring his words and then-

"I'm not mad at you. I just, need to take a breather. Can we talk later?"

"Why?"

"Because I can't talk to you, right now. Okay?"

Jack looked at her, raised his hand and cupped her cheek, Kim winced and he pulled away, "There isn't anything I can do to make this better?"

"No. Just go."

He smiled weakly at her and then opened the window to the balcony. He moved towards the tree and she looked at him, bewildered.

"What the hell are you doing? Never heard of a door?"

"I've heard of one. Just thought it'd be more adventurous to go this way. Why? Miss me already?" He winked.

"No, just thought I'd need an ambulance for your splattered corpse." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh! I love it when you talk dirty-"

"Oh my gosh! What are you? Five?"

"No! Five and three quarters." He grinned cheekily.

"Get out."

"Gladly, lamb chop." Then he made his way to the branch and climbed down the tree.

[*]

Kim snooped around the house. She tried to find something that would symbolize why she was here. Nothing. She found her birth certificate or Olivia's.

Olivia Hastings Holt

Born on August 5, 1996

Germantown, Tennesee

_So, Olivia is sixteen. How convient. Meaning that idiot boyfriend of hers is seventeen. My goodness, that means soon that doofus will be a legal adult._

_The doofus you're in love with…_A voice drawled from the back of her head.

"Shut up." She muttered to herself and kept looking.

Nothing. Then it hit her.

The cemetery. She had a car in the garage, she could just drive to the cemetery.

_But it'll take forever to find me. The Seaford Townhall._

Kim smiled, grabbed the keys that were hanging near the stove on a hook and went to the garage. Once the garage opened and Kim began to pull out, she screamed. As did the girl she almost ran over.

"Liv! What the hell? You almost killed me!"

"Who told you to stand outside a garage while it's in the middle of opening? How could you not know that a car was going to pull out?" Kim said, annoyance evident in her voice.

_Every single time I try to find out what happened to me, someone has to sidetrack me!_

"Where are you going? Did you go out with Jack?"

"No, I didn't go out with that fool. And I'm going to run…some errands."

"Can I come with you?"

"No." Kim replied quickly and Eleanor looked shocked. She felt guilty for yelling at her but was Olivia so fun to be around that everybody just needed to be beside her. Especially when the girl who took her body is trying to return to her _own_ body.

"I mean-this is some personal stuff. Call you later, okay?"

Eleanor nodded and moved out of the car's path while Kim pulled out once more.

_No more distractions. I need to find out about my death._

[*]

Kim parked a block away from the building and ran like the speed of light to the townhall. She made it to the tall brick building, and pulled open the glass door. There was a large desk that had papers stacked on each side with a tall woman behind the desk.

Her expression was pinched like she was sucking on something sour. While her glasses hung on the tip of her nose as she typed rapidly on the keyboard.

Kim cleared her throat as she awkwardly made her way to the desk.

"Um, excuse me?" She said quietly. The woman didn't look up.

_Damn Kim! Get it together!_

"Excuse me!" Kim said loudly and the woman looked up with a bored expression.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah. I was wondering if I could look at the town's deceased files."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Uh, yeah. Totally."

"Name?"

"Uh, Severus."

"Snape?" The woman tilted her head to the side.

_Crap._

"It's a rare sort of name. My mom was a huge fan of _Harry Potter_."

Gosh! She was a terrible liar.

"Alright. Miss, you can make an appointment. Until then, you either sign up for a recreational sport or sign up for float decorations. If you're not doing either, leave."

Kim scowled but made her way to the door anyway.

July breeze swept through her hair and she refrained from kicking a garbage can. There was no way she was going to make an appointment, she had to know now.

As any good celebrity would, especially teen celebrity, wear a disguise, Kim was in such a hurry that she completely forgot about the fact that she was in the body of a celebrity.

A celebrity that has fans.

Because of her frustration with the Seaford system, she didn't look both ways before crossing the street. A silver bug came flying towards her and Kim gasped, though the irony was great.

She fell back though the car didn't touch her.

_Great job, Kimberly. Way to die twice from the fate of a car._

Kim could remember her head hurting like crazy and when she tried to lift her head up, she thought the world fell upside down. A mane of brown hair fell in front of her eyes and then a hand touched her head.

It didn't help anything but what did help was when Kim tried to force her eyes open to see who the idiot who almost hit her looked like. They kept wailing, "Oh my gosh, I just hit Olivia Holt! I _killed _Olivia Holt!"

And the voice was strangely familiar.

And when Kim forced her eyes open before she lost consciousness, her heart leaped with joy.

"Mika?"

**Author's Notes: Just watched the movie, **_**Beautiful Creatures **_**today and I'm almost done with the book.**

**The movie and book are AMA-ZING!**

**Totally recommend it!**

**Review&Favorite or Follow**

**-Nicole xoxo**


	6. Follow the Yellow Brick Road

"Oh my gosh! Please don't be dead." Mika's voice sounded panicky from where Kim was. She didn't blame her either. Though the car never hit her. It was just her imagining getting hit which sounded stupid even in her head.

"I'm not dead, Mika." Kim said annoyed. Mika came closer to her and squealed in her face.

"How do you know my name? Were you listening the whole time?"

Crap, "Yeah. Got in and out of consciousness, so that's your name right? Mika?"

She nodded rapidly, her face etched into a grin that gave the Cheshire Cat a run for his money.

Kim then took the ice pack off her head and realized where she was.

Thee flower sheets, the fuzzy pink bunny slippers, and what was left of a peach colored wall.

Kim gasped, what was on the wall, freaked her out even more than running into Mika.

There were pictures of Olivia all over the place. Some from those kiddy magazines that look photoshopped. Others from professional magazines surprisingly, like _Rolling Stone_ and _Entertainment Weekly_.

Olivia looked pretty in all of them. She was either smiling or serious, like models from _Maybelline_.

But why did Mika have all of those in her room? Including a silly autograph from Olivia as well?

Because she was Olivia Holt's number one fan.

"Your room is-uh really pretty." Kim tried not to be creeped out by all the pictures on the wall, but it seemed weird that there were dozens of Kim/Olivias staring back at her and Mika. How could she sleep in a room like this?

Mika flushed, "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry. I'm a really big fan, if you haven't already noticed." She began fiddling with her thumbs.

_I've noticed. _

"That's fine. I mean, I'm sure other people wanna like, kill me or something." Kim said calmly and resisted the urge to bang her head against the wall.

"Yeah. I guess so." She replied quietly.

Awkward silence.

Everything just seemed so weird now that she was a celebrity, but not as weird as what came through the door and kissed Mika on the lips.

"Jerry?" Kim blurt out before she could think. There were going to think that she was some weird voodoo queen who can see the future or something.

"Olivia." He grinned. He went in to hug her but was met with her hand.

"Too much cologne."

He backed away, still as jolly as Ol' Saint Nick.

She needed to start acting like Olivia, not like Kim. How could she know that Jerry's name is Jerry? Or Mika's was Mika? It didn't make any sense, probably not even to Jerry the idiot. But it didn't stop them from looking adoringly at her as if she were their child.

But she needed help to find her grave. And if she was going to break into a cemetery, she was going to need more people to help.

"Um, so…Mika right?" Kim said. She needed to sound convincing.

"Yes! Do you need something? A glass of water or-"

"Actually, I need you to help me find something…for my album."

"Like what? Inspiration for a music video?" Mika squealed.

"Yeah. It's a Halloween sort of…music video, so we're going to have to visit a local cemetery."

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe this! I can't believe this is happening!"

Kim laid back down, resting her head on a pillow and staring up at the posters of Olivia and other celebrities. One poster stuck out though, a picture of Jack posing for some teen magazine.

_Oh brother._

[*]

"Are you sure we couldn't come to the grave yard in the morning?" Jerry said, his flashlight beaming all over the place.

"No. No one invited you anyway, so stop complaining." Kim said under her breath. Obviously walking through a cemetery wasn't going to be like walking down the yellow brick road. Considering all the horror movies she's watched, nothing about walking through a cemetery sounded appealing.

Except for the fact that she needed to find her grave.

"Did you say something, Liv?" He replied.

Before Kim could open her mouth and tell Jerry to shut it so they could continue their walk, Mika stopped at a tree.

"Does this side look good?"

"Um, I heard a rumor that the deeper you go into the graveyard in alphabetical order, the better the sights are."

Mika shrugged and trudged deeper inside. Jerry, however seemed reluctant to move whenever the wind made the tree branches scratch together, making an eerie scratching noise.

Kim made her way down the aisle of graves once she noticed it had gone in C's.

She almost forgot that she had a posse with her, because she heard steps behind her.

"Olivia?"

But Kim kept on running. She was so close to finding it.

Cr's.

Crad

Craltin

Crascrow

Craz

She walked past them again.

Nothing. She focused harder on them.

Something had to be here. She'd been in a freakin' car accident for Pete's sake! But once again, nothing was there.

There was no Kimberly Crawford in this graveyard.

"Olivia! Why'd you run off like that? I got worried. Are you okay?" Mika asked once she caught up. Jerry was right at her heels, which wasn't surprising seeing as he thought ghosts and zombies were going to come out of the ground and eat his soul.

"Did you find the right spot? Can we go now?"

"No. Mika, is there another cemetery in Seaford?" Kim asked hopefully. She was expecting something good. She had to hear good news or everything would just be for nothing.

"I don't think so. We don't really have many people in Seaford, so I think this may be the only one."

"But you're not sure?"

"I'm pretty sure."

If this was the only cemetery here and there was no tombstone with Kimberly Crawford on it, there was only one other logical explanation.

_No! That's impossible. It couldn't be…_

Kim Crawford was alive out there somewhere.

**Author's Notes: Sorry if this chapter was crappy. I just got back from my trip to Brazil and am completely jet lagged. (If that's a word)**

**And then not only am I tired but the plane ride was so bad. I spilled water on my self and then had to jump over some guy to go to the bathroom. Let's just say I was glad to be home.**

**Or I would've been, if I wasn't with a stupid fever!**

**And school starts again tomorrow…**

**Great!**

**Anyway,**

**Review&Favorite or Follow**

**-Nicole xoxo**


	7. The Search for Kimberly Crawford

"Thanks again, Mika. For the help and the ride." Kim said, getting out of Mika's red _Kia Soul_.

"No problem, but aren't you worried about your car? It might get towed with you leaving it on the street and all."

"That's fine. I have like a billion other cars in the garage, so it doesn't really matter to me." Kim began walking to the door of the large mansion.

_Thank goodness, I remembered the address before I went to the post office._

"Olivia?"

"Yeah?" Kim turned around.

"Are we-am I…going to ever see you again?"

"Definitely." Kim smiled and continued towards the house. It only took her a few seconds after she opened the door, that her phone rang.

"You should probably answer that!" Mika said.

Kim turned just in time to see Mika grinning and driving away. It was Jack calling. How did she know that he would call? Did she still know Jack even if this is a parallel world?

_No, tabloids talk about your relationship with Jack all the time. It's how it goes with every teen relationship in Hollywood. If Mika was your number one fan, she would obviously be a Jolivia shipper. _

"Will do." She whispered even though, Mika was obviously down the block by now. Kim closed the door behind her and pressed end on her phone.

No time for Jack. No time for anything that's a distraction. Kim ran up the stairs, skipping a stair or two. There had to be a way other than using the stupid town hall system to find someone.

The moment Kim flopped onto her bed and grabbed Olivia's laptop (gawking at how perfect it looked for about two seconds) and turned it on. The screensaver was of Olivia, with her arms wide open as if she were hugging the beautiful sunset that illuminated the beach she was on. It still seemed odd, that _she _was now Olivia.

Seeing every picture in memory on her phone on the computer makes all of it completely surreal. Surreal enough, that she doesn't even know what she'll do if she's right about Olivia being in her body.

She typed:

She moved the mouse and clicked 'Clubs'.

Drama Club

Alpha and Omega Club

Stock Market Club

Choir

French Club

Kim stopped once she saw choir. It would be impossible for a singer to not want to sing, especially if it means in front of other people. This would be perfect.

She clicked members underneath the word, 'Choir'.

India Motle

Amanda Pereira

Kyle Smith

Joshua Hut

Marcella Louis

Kim kept scrolling and no Kimberly Crawford appeared on the list. She could've just joined but the likely hood of the school not updating the website was very low. The choir went to plenty of competitions and won trophies for the school as well.

They were never a neglected group because of the publicity they brought the school.

That meant that she had to join something else?

But what else would a world famous singer want to do other than sing? Kim scrolled up to drama club and looked through the list of those members as well. No Kim Crawford.

The vibrations of the phone on the bed made her thinking wander from what she was doing and onto Jack who had called her for what seemed like the billionth time since she'd walked through the door.

_Should I call him back? What if it's important?_

_Like this isn't important? You're trying to find Olivia, the girl who's loaning you her life. Jack can wait, _her subconscious replied with sass.

Maybe if she went straight to the principal and asked him if she could borrow Kim Crawford, then everything would be sorted out.

"Olivia, honey! We're home!"

_Crap, it's her parents._

"Did you miss us?"

_There is no way that I'm going through another amnesia awkward hug reunion!_

Kim shut the laptop, put it on her desk in the corner before running and jumping on her bed. She wrapped the covers around herself and put her head underneath the pillows. All she could do was pray that her parents were tired from wherever they were and didn't want to come upstairs.

They did and they turned the light on, the moment Kim decided to close her eyes and calm down. Why couldn't they have a dog that could distract them? Even siblings?

"Olivia! Oh! Will, she's asleep. We'll just surprise her in the morning."

She thought they were leaving until she felt a pillow move from the top of her head and a pair of lips replace where they had once been. From what she could see, it was Olivia's father, who smiled lovingly at his daughter before Olivia's mother turned off the light and left the room.

_Well, that was sort of nice._

_Except for the wonderful fact that this was like a practice test for what Olivia's life is going to be tomorrow. Hard to believe that I discovered this much in one day. Even harder to believe that out of all the things that changed, other than the looks, being in love with Jack is a mutual thing between Olivia and me. _

[*]

"Olivia! C'mon Livvie! Wake up! Guess who!"

_I don't need to guess, I know what type of people would be this happy to wake up early in the morning…with their child. _

"Sweetheart! We know you're awake."

"And I wouldn't be if you didn't insist on jumping on me as if you haven't seen me in years." Kim grumbled into her pillow.

"Well, we were in Italy for a week. I suppose Caroline left a little later after we did. You were in the house all by yourself an-"

"You didn't have that Jacob boy over, did you?" Olivia's father asked suspiciously.

_Olivia! You dirty girl!_

_Although it was my fault yesterday for him being here…_

"It's Jack, Mr. H-Dad." Kim mentally face-palmed.

_This isn't Mr. Holt. He's _your_ (Olivia's) father._

"Alrighty then, Ms. Daughter. Mrs. Mother and I made you breakfast downstairs if you want any."

As if on cue, her stomach rumbled.

_I guess breakfast wouldn't hurt._

**Author's Notes: PUT DOWN THE PITCH FORKS AND TORCHES ! **

**I have been quite busy this week. So busy that I even forget what day it is. I completely forgot to post a chapter on Sunday then on Monday too. The weeks have been passing quickly as well and it almost feels like school just started and now it's ending in three months. **

**THREE WHOLE MONTHS! AHHH!**

**Anyhow, so sorry for not posting sooner :[**

**Review&Favorite or Follow**

**-Nicole xoxo**

**p.s. Sorry if this chapter wasn't that great either.**


	8. Seventeen Magazine

**A| N – To anyone who has questions regarding the chapter or story entirely, maybe even suggestions, feel free to PM me. I promise I don't bite :]**

**And to those people who told me I put Kimmy instead of Olivia, I read it and I couldn't believe I did that. It's just very frustrating putting someone called Kim but they're calling her Olivia. Especially if you're typing really fast. So, just to set the record straight, Olivia's parents think that Kim is their daughter. That wasn't some plot twist or anything. **

**[]**

"Olivia, you would've loved Italy, honey. It was beautiful. And the sunset…there's just nothing like it." Mrs. Holt sighed dreamily.

_Gotta hand it to them. The award most eccentric parents go to Mr. and Mrs. Holt!_

"Yeah. It sounds great." Said Kim who then stuffed a spoonful of scrambled eggs into her mouth. When was the last time she even ate anything?

"We brought you back a keychain though. We know how much you like that kind of stuff." Mr. Holt grinned at her and pulled out a silver keychain that had an Italian flag attached. It was odd that the thing superstar, Olivia Holt loved the most was cheap keychains from countries she's never visited.

Although, for someone as famous as her, wouldn't a tour involve going to different places?

"I hope to go there on my world tour." Kim smiled.

"Oh honey, of course you will. I heard you had a little accident two nights ago and seemed kind of out of it, yesterday. Are you okay?" Mr. Holt placed a comforting hand on Kim's shoulder, looking at her, kindness in his eyes.

"I'm fine, dad. Really, just everything got to me and I guess my brain couldn't handle it. Besides I have a long day ahead of me." Kim said, wiping her mouth with her hand and getting up.

"Right. Livvie, you have a photoshoot for the a magazine today." Mrs. Holt said, with a grin on her lips.

Kim however seemed to freeze. She was doing what?

_A photo-what?!_

"I have…a photoshoot?" Kim said, once again to make sure this wasn't a dream. The feeling of excitement welled up inside her. An actual photoshoot, like the girls on America's Next Top Model. She could be on _Covergirl_ if she wanted to.

"This afternoon. So just throw on some clothes and get a move on. Unless you want me to come with you." Mrs. Holt offered cautiously. Wasn't Olivia a little independent singer…

"Of course…mom. That'd be great."

Mrs. Holt looked so overjoyed that it brought a smile to Kim's face.

[*]

"Is this place far away?" Kim asked, trying to make small talk in the car. A voice piped up from the back, causing Kim to scream while checking if her heart was still beating.

"Not really, but it might feel longer for you. You've been waiting for this photoshoot since forever."

"Eleanor! Why the hell are you here?!" Kim said, panting.

"I always come to photoshoots with you! You should really see a doctor about how bad you hit you're head in the-" Eleanor cut herself off as she looked Mrs. Holt who had been eyeing this pair curiously.

"Is something wrong, Eleanor?"

"No ma'am. I was just reminiscing about the book I had been reading before Liv fell."

_So, Mrs. Holt was one of those overly protective parents too? Ones that don't enjoy seeing their daughter go clubbing and possibly drinking underage._

_Hm. Olivia, you're just full of surprises._

"Oh, well that's great…I guess." Mrs. Holt said before pulling into a parking lot. Eleanor immediately got out of the car and pulled Kim along with her, once she opened the passenger side door.

"Can you wait a second?" Kim said, making sure her arm stayed in its socket.

"Yes. But I'm not gonna. Don't you realize you're in Seventeen magazine's LA studio?"

_I'm where? S-Seventeen magazine?!_

"Yes, you're going to do a beauty shoot for _Seventeen._"

_So, I said that out loud?_

"Olivia, don't go rushing off without me!" Mrs. Holt said from the car.

Kim had no time to respond because before she knew it, Eleanor had pulled her into the building.

Everything was dark until she passed through some curtains and was blinded by multiple lights and people in black, rushing all over the place. One stopped though and seemed shocked to see Kim.

Panic immediately rose inside her.

_They knew! They knew that she wasn't Olivia!_

_How would they know that you're not her? You look just like her, you're _in _her body, _Her sassy subconscious pointed out.

Maybe, she was so nervous that everything that could possibly ruin this perfect moment seemed possible enough to be real.

"Olivia Holt! Don't you look beautiful! You must get to your dressing room immediately, we have no time to waste."

"Why?" Kim asked curiously.

"Because, our cover girl will be coming soon and we can't have too many things happening at once! Now go." The man ordered before walking away, dialing a number on his phone.

"Wasn't he pushy?" Kim muttered but Eleanor seemed to have heard her because she giggled.

"Yeah. I guess the covergirl must be _really _famous."

"Guess so."

[*]

"Look up for me dear." The woman in front of Kim said. She had light pink hair that almost looked white tied in a side ponytail and a friendly smile etched on her pale face. What she held in her hand however, seemed not so friendly.

Or at least not in Kim's eyes.

Eyeliner was the new enemy. Never in her life had she known anyone to think using pencils on your eyes was a good idea. And the woman, Michelle, seemed to be getting frustrated everytime Kim's eyes watered.

_Was it possible not to tear up with that damn thing in my eye!_

"I don't think you should put eyeliner on me. I mean, I don't want to stress you out any more than I already have." Kim said.

"It's fine. The price of working with new celebrities, I always say. In fact, I think I should just go the easy way out."

"Meaning?"

"No pencil." Michelle smiled.

"Thank God!" Kim said as Michelle began to take a thin brush from its bottle.

"Close your eyes." Then she applied the liquid on top of her lids.

_Smart girl._

[*]

After people struggled with Kim's hair and makeup, even clothing; everything seemed to be in place for the shoot. Kim looked in the mirror and grinned. She definitely looked like Olivia now. Perfect and pretty, like celebrities always looked.

There was only one problem with Kim's little fantasy. Photo shoots were great and all. In your imagination and even dreams. The camera man will tell you that you look gorgeous and you're doing great.

Kim couldn't even think about that because everything seemed to happen at once.

The lights hit Kim's eyes, people were chattering and looking on. Wind was blowing her hair in a not so perfect way and Kim tried to look around frantically for a familiar face.

Then,

She froze.

**Review&Favorite or Follow**

**-Nicole xoxo**


	9. To the Rescue

It wasn't _someone _that made Kim suddenly freeze up.

It was the obvious thing that hadn't popped into her mind until now.

Olivia Holt was a famous pop star who probably had many talents and such but _Kim Crawford _had zero talents in just about everything. That meant that she was going to look like a complete idiot trying to pose like she _was _Olivia Holt.

"Hello? Olivia, darling? What are you doing?" The camera said, looking around in confusion. Her feet stayed planted.

"Liv, c'mon!" Eleanor cheered, nothing on her body moved but her eyes which were trying to find a path where no one would be able to catch her if she ran.

The lightbulb flickered off and it was as if Kim were running for America in the Olympic Games. She found her dressing room after ignoring the calls of Eleanor and slammed the door shut, locking it immediately after.

_How humiliating was that?! _

_How much of an idiot can I be? Girls would probably kill to be in my place and yet I just ran away from it. I ran straight for the place I knew no one could find me._

_Or maybe they could find me but they couldn't open the door as far as I knew._

"Olivia, please come out!" Mrs. Holt said sweetly from the other side of the door.

"Liv, _what _was that? Are you okay?" Eleanor said.

"Can I come in, sweetie?"

"Let us in, Liv."

Kim covered her ears and tried to find something in her bag. Something that would completely tune out the annoying pleas of Eleanor and Mrs. Holt from the other side of the door.

Kim smiled, as she plugged in the earphones to her iPhone and began playing music from Olivia's playlist.

It seemed like she liked _Marina & The Diamonds _which Kim didn't really care for but that didn't really matter because if you put it full volume, it was like you were transported to a different world. A world that didn't involve being humiliated and pretending to live the life of a girl that was basically known by _everyone _to do amazing celebrity type things.

While Kim was drowning herself in _Marina, _she decided to call the Seaford Town Hall and actually make an appointment.

It rang twice before a woman's draggy voice picked up, "Hello, Seaford Town Hall. How may I help you?"

"Hi," Kim said lamely, "My name is Ki-Olivia. May I make an appointment to speak with the mayor?"

"Yes. What month would you like to make your appointment?"

"Um, can I have the earliest open spot for my appointment with the mayor? It's an urgent matter."

"How does two weeks from now sound? Are you available?"

"Two weeks from now? What day would that fall on exactly?"

"The thirty first of March. Will you be able to make it?"

Kim didn't even think before she responded, "Yes, I'll be able to make it."

_No matter what _Olivia _supposedly has to do that day, it would wait. I'm sure Olivia would agree that we want to be back in our own bodies as soon as possible no matter what sort of perk each life provides._

"Alright. Have a wonderful day." The woman said and hung up before Kim could even reply.

As the music started to play once again after the phone call, a knock sounded.

"Go away!" Kim shouted as the music grew louder.

They knocked once more but louder and more aggressively.

"I'm not opening the door!" Kim called before the music completely drowned out the knocking. She relaxed and leaned back in her chair.

The music cut off and Kim looked, and it was an unknown number. She prayed to anyone who was listening that it wasn't some stalker fan who had become obsessed with Olivia like they showed some fans did on TV.

Kim slowly hit the green button, "Hello?"

"Open the door."

"Why should I?"

"Because I don't wanna knock this door down. It looks very expensive. C'mon, Liv." Then they hung up and Kim scowled. Did no one know the proper way to say goodbye on the phone?

You didn't just hang up! You at least warned the person before they tried to say anything else.

But Kim got up and walked to the door anyway, ready to punch, whoever had been calling her and banging on the door and disrupting her peaceful environment, in the nose.

When she opened the door, the scowl that she had fixated for that person was gone. Instead she was angry and…kind of scared.

The boy in front of her, which proved to be a five year old stuck in seventeen year old's body, was now a boy who looked much older than his real age and…angry.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked and Kim winced at the volume of his voice.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Ignoring my calls after I try to see if you're okay. Then ignoring your own mother and Eleanor who are trying to help you. Eleanor calls me, sounding frantic because there's a photo-shoot going on out here that you refuse to be a part of."

"I didn't mean to…"

"To what? Make your mother become worried sick? Make your boyfriend worry about you like crazy?"

Kim blushed at the mention of the word, 'boyfriend' and the fact the term belonged to the boy standing in front of her.

"It's been a crazy day." Kim tried to say confidently. Jack looked at her and then stepped into the dressing room.

"Close the door." He ordered and Kim obeyed. She looked at him as he sat down against the wall, facing her chair.

She bit her lip as butterflies erupted in her stomach.

"What are you doing?" Kim bit her lip. Jack looked up at her smiled crookedly.

"I want to know what's been going on with you."

The way he was looking at her, with such a loving look on his face, it made her want to tell him everything. It made her want to tell him that she wasn't Olivia, the girl he loved but Kim, the girl who was in love with him.

And though the pain of rejection hurt, she just couldn't shake the giddy feeling she got when she was around him.

Kim smiled back and sat on the floor next to Jack.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know." She muttered. Apparently Jack heard her and leaned in close to her ear, "What makes you think that?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Kim whispered, her face only inches away from Jack's.

Jack grabbed her hand, entwining his fingers with hers, "I would. But I won't pry. You'll tell me when you're ready." His face softened as his hazel eyes grew darker.

It was surprising she caught all of that with being in such close proximity to him. If Kim were to lean a few centimeters they would be kissing. But before she could even contemplate whether to or not, Jack leaned close enough that their lips were brushing.

"You should really get back to the photoshoot. No matter how beautiful you look right now, I think Eleanor would kill me if I only came in here to kiss you."

Kim flushed and turned her head away while Jack laughed softly. He got up and offered his hand to her, which she took. Once she stood up straight, Jack smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"Couldn't help it, even if it was just your cheek. You're gonna be fine."

_Not with flushed cheeks and this newfound adrenaline! But I guess it's worth a shot._

Somewhere in the back of her head, she heard someone's voice say, _Thank you._

…_Olivia?_

**Author's Notes: Aren't they just the cutest?! I think this part was so fluffy, I'm gonna die. And ooohhh mystery!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Review&Favorite or Follow**

**-Nicole xoxo**


	10. The Voice

Finishing the beauty shoot felt like a blur.

Nothing, not even Jack's hand being intertwined with hers, could bring her from the daze she received from hearing Olivia's voice. Was she close? Where was she? Obviously she wasn't dead because Kim just heard her voice.

Now, she could find her!

"You were great Liv." Eleanor threw her arm around Kim's shoulder and pulled her close.

"Yeah, I guess you probably just had some jitters and everything just overwhelmed you. Wasn't that it, Livvie?" Mrs. Holt asked. Kim looked up at Jack who just winked.

How could she get out of here without anyone noticing?

She couldn't talk to the mayor until March 31st. But they never said anything about stopping at the high school and checking records. If not, she could always check college as well. Olivia was out there somewhere, trying to get her life back.

"What do you say, Liv?" said Jack who's face just happened to be a couple centimeters from hers.

She blinked and shook her head, "About what?"

"Spacing out, again? What're you gonna do when you have to go to your autograph signings and have to answer like a million questions?" Eleanor asked, a small smile on her lips.

Mrs. Holt must've seen the confusion on Kim's face because she decided to clarify everything, "We wanted to know where you wanted to eat. Are you hungry?"

"Not really. I just-I really want to just go to the high school. In Seaford." Kim said dumbly. Never in her life had she wanted to face palm more. Telling them things that didn't add up to Olivia's personality was a really stupid thing to do.

What did a famous celebrity want with a high school in a small town, like Seaford?

"In Seaford? But that's kind of far. What would you want there?" Mrs. Holt asked, taking the car keys out of her purse.

"I-I met a fan earlier this week and I borrowed her scarf. I was hoping to give it back to her. She goes to Seaford High."

"Well, that's nice of you but I have to go run some errands and it might take a lot of the day to finish them. Can't you go tomorrow?"

"Nope. She's uh, leaving to go to visit her family in a different country for spring break."

"I don't know, Liv-"

"I can take her, Mrs. Holt." Jack piped up from beside her. Kim looked at him, bemused. He didn't return her glance instead looked at Mrs. Holt with his head held high.

_Going for the confident look, I guess._

"I don't know." Mrs. Holt said, unsure. Eleanor took one look at Jack and Kim and smirked.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Holt. Jack'll make sure to be safe." Eleanor said, biting her lip to keep from laughing. It took two seconds for Kim to get what she meant and she blushed.

Jack, however seemed to think the joke wasn't funny at all and scowled. Mrs. Holt looked at Eleanor in shock.

"I meant about driving! He's the boyfriend, she'll be fine. Plus they might want a little _alone _time." Eleanor said, muttering the last part under her breath, so only Kim could hear.

Her blush deepened but she kept her head down to conceal it.

_Damn Eleanor and her stupid perverted jokes. Jack wasn't like that. Or at least I hoped this Jack wasn't._

"Fine. Bring her back by no later than ten. Love you, Livvie." Mrs. Holt said and got in the car, Eleanor winked at them before climbing into the passenger seat.

The duo then turned and walked to Jack's Yellow Corvette.

Kim's eyes widened as she stood in awe of the car.

"You like? Bought it a couple days ago but didn't really think of taking it out. I call it the _Lightning Strike._"

She rolled her eyes, _Stupid celebrities. They act like collecting million dollar cars are like collecting toy Hot Wheels._

"I just hope you don't kill us in your stupid _Lightning Strike." _

Jack gasped, "Don't say that out loud! You'll hurt his feelings!"

Kim climbed into the passenger seat, refusing to continue with their ridiculous conversation. Jack pulled out of the parking space just as Mrs. Holt's car left the parking lot.

Once they were on the highway, Kim decided to bring up the much dreaded question.

"Why did you volunteer to take me to Seaford?"

He stayed silent as he switched lanes and drummed his fingers against the steering wheel.

"Are you gonna ignore my question or-"

"This has to do with the thing you couldn't tell me in your dressing room, right?" Jack cut her off and glanced at her quickly before turning his eyes back to the road.

Kim gulped.

_He was pretty smart for someone who acts like a fool all the time._

"Sort of." Kim whispered.

"I figured if you couldn't tell me, I could at least try to put two and two together to find out what you were trying to tell me." He explained.

"It'll be kind of hard. It's not really important; I don't know why you're wasting your time trying to figure it out."

"It concerns you, it seems like it's driving you off your rocker. So much so, that yesterday it was like you were a whole different person. You didn't remember your own name. You didn't remember any of your songs. Eleanor said when she went in your room; you had absolutely no idea who she was. Something's happening to you and what kind of boyfriend would I be if I at least didn't try to help you figure everything out? I'm always going to be there for you, Kim Crawford."

Kim's eyes widened, _D-Did he just call me…?_

"What did you just call me?"

"Olivia Holt?" Jack asked, bewildered at her outburst. "You see my point?"

_That was weird. It was almost as if I could remember the Jack that knew me, telling me the exact same thing._

_Probably just imagining things…_

**Author's Notes: Sorry if this chapter was short. I have big news though! (At least for me)**

**On Thursday, I'm going to…LONDON!**

**YES!**

**I've always wanted to go there and now I can! I have **_**never**_** been to the other side of the world and it has aggravated me so much that everyone in my family has except me.**

**So, how does this concern you all?**

**Well, I'm supposed to be checking out colleges with my grandma and her friend which means next Sunday, I will probably not be posting a new chapter. **

**I'll post one as soon as I can though! Just don't expect one on Sunday :p**

**Oh! And who likes the new layout for this site? I think it looks so much better!**

**Review&Favorite or Follow**

**-Nicole xoxo**


	11. The Cold Hard Truth

"Excuse me; I'm looking for a student." Kim said, panting after running down the hallways. She prayed that the classes just started so she had a good amount of time before she was bombarded with people that knew her.

"Name please." The girl at the desk said. It couldn't be more obvious that she wasn't really paying attention because her head was down and she was writing something in a notebook.

"Uh, Olivia Holt."

"Yeah and I'm Rosa Parks." She said sarcastically. Only after she lifted her head did she gasp. "Y-You, Y-You're really her. I can't believe, I bought tickets to come see you this summer…"

"That's great! Can I look at some files of students, please? If it's not too much trouble." Kim smiled at the sight before her. It was sort of priceless.

"You can use this computer. I'm Grace by the way."

"I know." Kim said and sat on the chair. Grace aka Ms. Popular bowing down to her as if she were the queen of England was quite a sight to see.

"There's a drawer full of them to your left."

Kim opened the drawer and began to skip through files which were thankfully in alphabetical order. Before she could finish going through 'A', Jack walked in. But it wasn't the door that brought her attention to him. It was the screaming.

Of what sounded like millions of girls. But not just _any _girls.

_Fan girls._

"Can we speed this process up a little bit? What are you doing, Liv?" Jack pressed himself against the door while girls banged on it, trying to get in.

"J-J-Jack B-B-Brewer?! Oh my gosh! I LOVE you! All your movies are-"

"Thanks whoever you are! Liv! Hurry. Up!"

"It's Grace." She smiled as Jack struggled to keep the door closed. Kim shook her head and continued looking. When she finally reached C, her hands almost had a spaz attack. She was so close!

Crane

Crarro

Cruz

No Crawford.

How could this be possible?

"Grace! Have there been any new students registered here, lately? Any files that haven't put in to this drawer yet?"

"No. I'm sorry."

"Do you work at the town hall or know anybody there?" Waiting for an appointment that's in two weeks was going to drive her crazy. She needed to know everything _now! _

"Not at the moment. My aunt works there and sometimes I work to make money for college."

"Do you have a pass or something. A key?"

"Yeah, it's in my bag."

"Give it to me." Kim said closing the drawer and running her hand through her hair.

"Um, okay but I'm going to need it back or I'm going to get into big trouble." Grace said, still checking Jack out.

"I'll give it back, swear."

Grace reached into her bag on the floor and pulled out a bronze key.

"Hey! What are you gonna do with it an-"

"Can't talk. Jack! Let's go!" Kim grabbed the key and pulled Jack's collar along with her as she opened the door. Arms flew at her and pulled and pushed; she almost felt sick from everyone trying to grab at her and screaming for a picture an autograph.

She almost fainted until someone picked her up and threw her over their shoulder.

"Jack?"

"Can't have you losing that key."

And it seemed much faster to travel on top of Jack then by foot.

He placed her in the car as he jumped into the driver's side and started the car.

Kim turned and gasped at the fact that the girls were actually running after the car. He began driving and that's when they stopped.

"You must be really good-looking. I've never seen girls go crazy like that before."

Jack turned to her and winked.

"You get used to it. Besides I think one girl went so crazy that she agreed to be my girlfriend." He smiled.

"What an idiot." Kim bit her lip to keep from grinning.

"So, where are we going?"

"What do you mean?" Kim said staring at the key in her hands.

"Well, we're going to need a door for that key. Where?"

"The town hall."

[*]

"What are you doing?"

"Getting out of the car?"

"You can't. If we barge right in, they'll never let us look at anything. We have to wait until they close."

"In broad daylight where paparazzi can find us?"

"No. We'll just close the windows and keep our heads down. We won't draw attention to ourselves. Got it?"

Jack nodded and he handed Kim sunglasses.

"We're really doing this?" Kim said referring to the sunglasses.

"Yeah. Everyone does."

Hours passed and the sun went down. They played _SLAPS_ and sang off key to songs on the radio. Up until Jack saw someone lock the town hall.

The duo climbed up the stairs and unlocked the door. Kim climbed up the stairs to the Mayor's office and tried to open the door.

"Jack!" Kim whispered.

"What?"

"The door's locked."

"Don't you have a key?"

"Not for the Mayor's office!"

"So, now what do we do?"

"I don't know." Kim let her head bang on the mayor's door, making a loud thump.

"Who's there?" Someone called out.

"Shit!" Jack said and pulled Kim along with him until they were hidden against a wall around the corner. A flashlight flashed on from behind them and then Kim heard someone open the door.

"Anyone here?" He called out and was about to close the door when Jack grabbed a coin from his pocket and threw it down the main corridor.

The janitor ran down the corridor after the noise.

Leaving the mayor's door open.

Kim and Jack ran towards the open door and closed themselves inside.

She ran towards the towers of drawers in the corner by the window.

The middle was home files. The one on the left was empty, meaning the one other drawer was records.

Kim skimmed through it faster than she's done anything in her life. When she finally got to the C's, she no longer searched for Kim. She searched for anyone under the name Crawford.

She went by the C section again but there was nothing. Kim covered her mouth to keep the sob from escaping her lips.

_This was impossible. How could this happen…?_

Kimberly Crawford didn't exist.

**Author's Notes: I wish I could say posting today was an April Fool's joke, but it's not. I was sort of depressed because the day I told you guys that I was going to London, my grandma called me and told me that we couldn't anymore because the flights were full. **

**It wasn't a pretty sight after that. But because my parents hate to see their only daughter crying, I got**

**SIX NEW BOOKS! ****Even though I'm still bummed that I'm not in London**

**Did anyone read Delirium or the Maze Runner trilogy? Is it any good? I kind of like the Maze Runner right now because I didn't read Delirium but did any of you like/read it?**

**Let me know please! **

**Sorry if this chapter is crap. **

**Review&Favorite or Follow**


	12. Another Slip of the Tongue

"Kim, calm down. What's wrong?" Jack said curiously. She couldn't stop the tears from flowing.

_This couldn't be._

_There's no way that Kim Crawford didn't exist._

_I'm right here._

_Olivia! Olivia! C'mon! You were right here just a minute ago! Answer me! Why don't I exist in this world? Where are my parents and cousins and other family members?!_

_OLIVIA!_

"Hello? Who's there?" A voice said from outside. Jack swore under his breath and dragged Kim's weeping body under the Mayor's desk along with him. The doorknob turned and could see a light flashing over the desk from what her watery eyes would allow.

Jack's hand was firmly pressed on top of her mouth to keep her from making noise.

"Hello?" The janitor said again and then flashed the light somewhere else and closed the door. Jack looked underneath the desk and then sighed in relief, releasing Kim's mouth in the process.

"We gotta get out of here." He said and Kim nodded. She didn't need to be here anymore than she needed to. She refused to believe she didn't exist.

Jack opened the door and looked down both sides of the hallway before tugging Kim to go down the stairs with him.

Once they made it outside, Jack pushed her into the car, a little too roughly she might add, and looked at her, "Can you explain to me what just happened? You were fine just a second ago and now you're a wreck."

"I-I…" Kim threw her body into Jack's chest before she could even stop herself. He stumbled back with a grunt then slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

_Olivia, if you're listening…_

_Please talk to me._

Kim rolled over and groaned at the bright light behind her eyelids. She moved her arms to stretch, only to be pulled back into a rock hard surface.

_What the hell?!_

She opened her eyes and looked up into the sleeping face of Jack Brewer. Instinctively, she pushed him away as she went to stand up on what she thought would be the carpet in her room. Her feet kicked something hard in front of her which so happened to be the seats in Jack's car.

_We sat in the back? Horizontally? But how…_

The memories of being in the Mayor's office and finding out the one thing that would change her life, made her kick the seat so hard; it went forward, hitting the glove compartment waking Jack up.

He raised his head and slammed it against the light.

"What in the hell…?" His eyes widened as he examined his surroundings.

"We fell asleep in the car outside of the town hall." Kim said before he could ask any questions.

"Oh! Are you hungry?" Jack said awkwardly, massaging the bump on his head. Kim shook her head. She still felt nauseous and angry and Olivia's parents are probably flipping their shit trying to find out where she was. Kim pulled Olivia's phone out of her pocket and tried turning it on, only to have it shut off again because of low battery.

"Just take me home, Jack." Kim said and then got out of the back seat.

The car pulled up to the large white mansion which Kim now called home.

_I didn't have another home to go back to. Since this stupid life is now mine._

Never in her life, has her stomach twisted in knots because of the longing feeling to be home again. Only three days in the fabulous life of Olivia Holt and she's hated every minute of it. The photo-shoot had been a bonus until she realized she couldn't pose even if her life depended on it.

Not to mention that the boy she vowed to hate ever since his interview, had turned into the boy that she remembered having a crush on in second grade. But just because he happened to be Olivia's boyfriend didn't mean that he was _her _boyfriend.

_And everything can be straightened out as soon as Olivia stops being an idiot and realizes that I'm going to lose my mind if we don't switch bodies. _

_What was the point of this whole thing anyway? _

_To teach Ms. Olivia the value of life? To teach _me _the value of life?_

_That was rich….no pun intended._

"You sure you're okay?"

"Positive. And don't think this changes anything."

"Change what?"

"Our relationship, whatever that may be. In fact, don't call me for a couple of days."

Jack looked at her incredulously, "What are you talking about? I'm your boyfriend! You expect me not to talk to you for a whole week?"

"I didn't say a week. The miniscule piece of flesh you call a brain _would _think that. I said a couple of days! Things are more complicated than I expected. So, get your head out of your ass and listen to me!"

"I don't have to do anything you tell me! You're not my mom!"

"Fine! Don't listen to me! But don't expect me to come to the door and open it for you with a kiss! I told you to stay away from me for a while, for your own good. In fact, I don't even know why I give a damn when you didn't seem to give one damn about me in the goddamn interview!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"Forget it." Kim said under her breath and reached for the latch to open the door. But Jack caught her wrist.

"Did I do something to piss you off? Is that why you're suddenly cold to me? Do you not realize how much I love you, Kim?"

_There it goes again! He said my name! He _knows _who I am!_

"Did you just call me Kim?" She whispered.

"No. Why would I call you that?"

"No reason." Kim said and got out of the car.

_Yep. I'm going crazy._

**Author's Notes: Short chapter! Kind of unclimactic but it's really a filler for the chapters or chapter that's coming. Sorry that I updated almost two weeks later but at least I updated right…?**

**Yeah…**

**Anyhow, I've got good news for you guys!**

**I've got a new Kick story idea because all of you seem to like Kick so much, I just have to tweek it and give it a title :]**

**Btw, is there any other Disney/Non-Disney couple that you guys would like me to write about? I can just list some of the things I actually **_**can **_**write about:**

**Disney:**

**Shake It Up**

**Austin & Ally**

**Lab Rats [I've done a story already]**

**Kickin' It [OBVIOUSLY]**

**Peter Pan**

**Non-Disney:**

**VicTORIous [If I'm up for it that day]**

**Ugh! I have more just look under my OTP's under my profile and I can basically write for **_**almost **_**any couple in that category.**

**:p I'm lazy**

**Don't forget to Review&Favorite or Follow !**

**-Nicole xoxo**


	13. Guess Who?

Stop thinking!

Stop thinking about everything!

But how could I?

I didn't exist. Nothing on Earth was _mine. _There was no Kim Crawford, only a lunatic that looked like her who was hearing voices of the girl whose body she was in.

It didn't even sound right when I mentally thought it out.

Locking myself in Olivia's hotel of a room didn't help either. Her mother who wanted to lecture me for getting home late with Jack but there was nothing on this planet except validation that there was a way to switch mine and Olivia's bodies that was going to make me open the door.

One thing that I would tell Olivia if I ever did meet her was,

Hide food in your room! The only thing to survive on was literally a pack of tic tacs and some water that was in her gym bag. Luckily there was a bathroom connected to Olivia's room so going to shower or empty the tank was easy.

The only _not _easy thing was trying to get Olivia to talk to me. It was like a wall blocked everything that was Olivia's voice out. It could've been a hallucination but her voice in my head was too close and too clear that it couldn't have been fake.

And so that was what went on in Olivia Holt's bedroom the past two weeks.

The mystery was solved.

No magic spells or large buckets of ice cream. Just a girl who never felt more hopeless until she saw no validation of Kimberly Crawford's existence.

That girl also snuck downstairs in the middle of the night to get a proper meal before she became a skeleton.

On one of these nights however, something happened.

I had filled my stomach to its limits with leftover meatloaf that Mrs. Holt made and decided that bed was my best bet if I didn't want to get caught later.

I locked Olivia's door and plopped onto my bed with a semi-content sigh. Nothing about this life anymore made me happy but food was always a go to thing that can make any day brighter.

My fingers wrapped around the switch for the lamp beside the bed and the minute I pulled down I could hear someone cough.

Immediately my mind thinks it's a burglar, I had been downstairs and preoccupied with eating my body weight in meatloaf, it's possible.

Then I thought about something even worse than that.

What if this was a kidnapper? Olivia's parents were rich, if a high reward was put out for finding me, then it was easy cash for him.

_But!_

What if it was some crazed fan turned psycho? I would be dead for sure. No reward or money involved.

Then the rational part of my brain practically screamed, "If someone was going to kill you or kidnap you or even rob from you, don't you think they would be a little more discreet or have done it already?"

Fair point but that didn't put me at ease until my lamp light flicked on.

I screamed.

It wasn't the boogeyman.

It wasn't some crazed psycho who just got out of an asylum.

Hell, the person didn't even look remotely psychotic. Except their smile which freaked me out most of all.

Only one clue.

Blonde hair.

Stilettoes.

_Very _fancy clothing considering where I thought this person was previously.

"I can't believe this."

Her smile widened before she plopped her identical body right next to mine.

"Believe it honey. I'm here in the flesh. I could see how much you missed me. You have been bothering me for a while."

I stayed silent as I examined everything about her.

And everything was exact. Hands, face, arms, and hair.

This. Was. Not. Possible.

"Will you quit staring at me like that? It's freaking me out."

The anger that surged through me at that moment helped my voice remained leveled when I spoke again.

"You're freaked out? How? And why didn't you come sooner?"

"Traffic." She smirked.

Well, I guess there was one difference.

She was painfully annoying.

"You're hilarious. Can you answer my questions for real now? Like how are you even here? You can't be Kim because I'm Kim but Kim doesn't exist in this world so I'm you an-"

"Stop before you hurt yourself. Blondes really are dumb."

"I hope you realize that you're blonde too."

"I'm only blonde because you are." She retaliated.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

I can tell it was important by the way that she covered her mouth afterwards. Another clue on how to get out of this mess or what this mess even is.

"What is what supposed to mean?"

"What you just said."

"Huh, I don't remember, Kim."

"Well, I'm sure if I hit that annoyingly large head of yours, you'll remember it instantly, _Liv._"

She just smirked and looked up at the ceiling. Knowing that she was going to keep this short term memory loss act up, I decided to focus on another question.

"How are you here? Is that even possible?"

"I'm here for you, Kim. I've been listening to what you've been trying to say to me, mainly because your voice is too irritating to block out and figured out a way to help you."

"You're gonna help me?" I said, sitting up, smiling. No matter how ever this was possible, Olivia Holt was standing in front of me. The one and only, and she was going to help me return to my own body.

"Yes, I just said that, didn't I?" Olivia raised an eyebrow.

"How?" I asked eagerly.

"Can't tell you, it's in my contract."

"In your contract? What?"

"Tell you later. _But _I can give you a clue. He never said anything about not giving clues."

"Who said that?"

"Sorry kid, can't tell you. See ya' later though." Olivia rose from the bed and began to walk towards the closet.

"Wait! You didn't even give me a clue."

"Oh right! Turn on the tv once you wake up."

"Why not now?"

Olivia just smiled before walking into the closet that had turned an odd blue color. It shouldn't have been a surprise that I followed after her. But once I opened my closet, there was no light. It was dark with the silhouette of coats and blouses.

I threw myself inside and began digging. Only after I fell into something soft, did everything that Olivia said make sense. My eyes shot open with to the light pink walls of Olivia's room. My hair stuck to the sweat on my neck and my heart was racing.

And yet the only thing that concerned me was the location of the remote. Once I found it, I turned on the tv, just in time to see the main headline this morning on pop news.

"_Olivia and Jack Call it Quits?"_

**A|N – Hello my ducklings! **

**I feel like I've been posting too frequently…**

**;D**

**I know, it's been for-ever since my last chapter and since that one didn't really meet my standards I decided to make this one blow your mind!**

**Was it, was it blown?**

**Ask me any questions because I know that you're all going to be confused after reading this.**

**Anyhow, I've been busy with school and personal stuff so I just never got around to writing a chapter that was good enough to post. **

**Thanks for sticking around the last month though! **

**Review&Favorite or Follow**

**-Nicole xoxo**


	14. Calling it Quits

Calling it quits.

Calling it quits.

Calling it quits.

Those three words haunted me all through breakfast while Mr. and Mrs. Holt tried to talk to me.

"More toast, Olivia?" Mr. Holt would ask. I shook my head.

"Do you want some water?" Mrs. Holt would ask, holding a large pitcher of water over my empty glass. _That, _I would nod to. My throat had turned completely dry at the headline on the news.

Though a miniscule part of me, one that was not at all, in any way aware of how bad this was; was kind of excited to find my picture on the news.

Once again, a very, _very_ small part.

The moment I finished my breakfast, however, I ran to grab the keys to Olivia's car. I was going to Jack's apartment and beat the crap out of him for being such an idiot. How could he tell the paparazzi, we're taking a break?

I told him to stay away from me just in case things got worse and I did eventually lose my mind. Although, seeing Olivia in person might've just proved that I need psychiatric attention.

And if I listen to her, I'll be able to return to my body. Meaning, I had to deal with Jack instead of avoid him.

Jack's building didn't change at all. It still looked like a mini hotel for rich people. Still had that snobby smell, which only annoying celebrities can give off.

Like Jack.

Once I parked the car, I made my way into the building and stepped into the elevator. It was surprisingly empty for a place that had very well-known celebrities staying there. I don't know if it was because I was anticipating fan-girls to be waiting in the lobby or paparazzi to pop out from behind the fake plants.

Neither one happened as the bell dinged; indicating I'd reached my floor.

My fist stopped centimeters away from Jack's door, when my brain finally processed what I was doing.

_What _was I doing?

Confronting Jack?

Telling him that he couldn't break up with me because I wouldn't allow it without my consent?

Telling him that I'm losing my mind so he'd have to hold onto the small thread that held our relationship together while I figured out why the hell I'm seeing people who don't exist?

Or-

"Liv?"

Crap.

"Oh my gosh! I thought this was the Chinese food place. Silly me! I'll just go there now." I said, inwardly cringing at how lame I sounded. Jack however wanted to make the situation even more awkward, so he grabbed my wrist and (quite forcefully) pulled me inside his apartment.

I stood in the middle of the room, frozen. Why couldn't I have been born faster? Or at least a better liar.

"If we're both going to be horrible liars, I _meant _to pull you inside the apartment." Said Jack who smiled faintly.

In an attempt to not beat around the bush, I stared at my bunny slippers (followed by blushing a horrible shade of red), and sighed.

"So, have you seen the news lately?"

"No, why?"

"Well, there's something that's been bothering me and it's about you and Oliv- I mean me. Were you going to break up with me?" I dared myself to look at him and he looked surprised.

Maybe that I swallowed all the lies of having to go home or be any place but here facing someone that completely set a shuffle button on my emotions.

"About that…"

"Go on."

"I was really drunk at this party and I don't know, it just sort of happened."

"That doesn't just happen!"

"I didn't mean to kiss her ch-"

I stopped looking at my slippers and lifted my head in shock.

"You what?" My voice came out shaky and groggy as anger boiled in my stomach.

"You haven't spoken to me in weeks; Eddie invited me out instead of being in here sulking over you!"

"That gives you permission to cheat on me! I can't believe you! Is that why you told the paparazzi that we're 'taking a break'?"

"I never told them that, the only person I told was-"

He stopped suddenly and swore under his breath.

"Who? Your little tramp?"

"No. It was Eddie but I remember him talking to some lady at the party. Liv, that whole night was a mistake. On mine and Eddie's part, he was beyond wasted."

"You seem to be making a lot of mistakes lately. And I honestly want to give you an infinite amount of chances. I came here because I knew I was wrong and thought that somehow you could clear up that rumor about us. But, ugh!" I kicked the coffee table, causing his flower vase to break and dirty water to spill.

"Liv, let's just talk about this."

"No! Get away from me! I hate you!" And because his colossal body was blocking the door, the only room I could actually go in was his bedroom. I locked the door just in case he came inside and basically turned into a ball under the blankets.

I didn't cry.

I just laid there.

A thought appeared in my mind as silence enveloped me.

Was arguing with Jack the solution to my problem? Was that what Olivia had been talking about? This body didn't seem like it was disappearing and I didn't feel like I was going anywhere.

If anything, I was thinking of the gates to heaven opening up or something but none of that happened.

Was discovering Jack's crime something that would save me? What was the point of coming here? What was the _point?_

A faint knock came from the other side of the door, "Liv, can we please talk? This isn't what you think!"

I didn't answer, instead hugged myself tighter, my anger calming and my sadness returning. What made it worse was the smell of the bed. Linen and sweet cologne.

Why did he have every quality that I admired and yet had a defect button that made me hate him?

And why did I of all places, lock myself inside this boy's bedroom?

**A|N – I have good news and bad news!**

**Which one would you like to hear first?**

**I'll just go with the bad one because that's what most people want to hear so the good news can cheer them up.**

**The bad news:**

**There are only about six or seven more chapters left until this book will officially be done! I have my ending already and some scenes that lead up to it. Which means that chapters will be published more frequently because my mojo is back and the plot is already decided.**

**But that last part wasn't the good news.**

**The good news was that I have three new story ideas. **

**It just depends on if you want it to be Kick or something else. It's most likely that one of the ideas will become anime stories.**

**One – This one is Romance and Adventure, it's about a princess and the palace thief who both search for a gold necklace that will seal their freedom and embark on adventure through the forest together. [I am actually doing this one for one of my favorite animes, **_**Fairy Tail].**_

**Two - Romance and Drama, a girl who falls in love with an arrogant bachelor. [Secrets are included]**

**Three – teen girl goes through the beginning of high school, with a whirlwind of experiences. First love, first fight. [Romance & Humor, some drama included obviously.]**

**I know they need to be tweeked a little but this was a quick [and lazy] summary of my ideas. **

**The other part of the good news is Kick drabbles.**

**I've decided that I could make a bunch of one shots for Jack & Kim, so look forward to that!**

**Make sure to Review&Favorite or Follow**

**-Nicole xoxo**


	15. A Letter of Sorts

"_We're soaring, flying_

_There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach_

_If we're trying, so we're breaking free."_

I woke up to the lovely voice of Zac Efron in my ear. Though I questioned Olivia's taste in boyfriends, she certainly had some heart-warming classics.

Speaking of boyfriends,

Shit!

I was still in his bed. Not with him, of course. And my clothes were still intact. No funny business went on in my fragile state. Maybe if I sneak out quietly enough, I could escape an-

"_You know the world can see us,_

_In a way that's different than who we are,"_

Olivia's phone.

Mom stood out in bright letters, making me squint at the sudden change in light. I quickly picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Olivia Holt, where have you been? It's nearly eleven o'clock, I was worried. Besides a letter from a very specific director. Come home, so you can read it for yourself!"

"Alright. I'll be there in a couple of minutes; I just stopped to get some…milk." Due to the awful feeling of humiliation, I didn't even bother saying goodbye to Mrs. Holt. I just tucked the phone in my pajama pocket, it only hitting me at that moment that I didn't even bother to change my clothes before eating breakfast.

I slowly tip-toed over to the door and pressed my ear against it. Nothing happened, there was no sound whatsoever.

Maybe, he went out. It was eleven at night. And he mentioned something about leaving his house to get over me. If I'm lucky, he'll be at a club with that Eddie guy for a while.

With relief surging through me, I opened the door, only for a lifeless body to drop to the floor with a loud thump. After I approached its face, I realized this wasn't a dead body but nearly the unconscious body of Jack.

He'd been sleeping out here?

On his expensive, yet lumpy carpet?

What surprised me the most was the shiny gold key in his hand. I carefully took it out and placed it in the key hole in the doorknob to his room. It fit perfectly, which only meant one thing,

For the past twelve hours, Jack could've entered the room. He'd had the key and could've easily forced me to talk to him.

No! My brain shouted. He cheated on you and you're forgiving him for giving you well deserved privacy? Just leave his house before he wakes up!

Of course my brain was right. Jack was going to wake up and probably have a heart attack at the fact that I'm staring at him while standing over him. He looked annoyingly cute, asleep. All the anger and stress melted away into the perfect fair skin of the boy in front of me.

His lips were lightly separated as his long, brown hair was laid over his eyes.

Enough! Get moving before he wakes up!

[][][][]

Driving always clears the mind. At least, for me it did. The wind blowing my hair felt like I was already escaping the complications with the name Jack Brewer. The clear night sky added to the calming effect that had washed over me.

It wasn't long before I pulled into the Holt mansion. Excitement flooded through me at the thought of being in a movie. Costumes, scripts, and sexy (and completely uncomplicated relationship wise) love interests. I at least hoped that it had a love story in the plot. Preferably for the character I'm auditioning for.

It seemed Mrs Holt had been anxiously waiting for my arrival because the moment I opened the door, she engulfed me in a hug.

"Oh, goodness! I've been so worried. Where's the milk?" She pulled back to look at me. I looked at her bewildered.

"Why would I have mil-OH! I drank it all." I said unconvincingly. Apparently, Mrs Holt didn't get the memo on how horrible I am at lying because she just smiled and nodded in understanding.

"That's good. Are you hungry at all?"

"So, I think I'll just go upstairs. I'm a little tired." Even though I've just been sleeping for twelve hours… Escape almost achieved…

"Wait, Livvie! You didn't read the letter. Your audition is next Saturday! I was late going through the mail."

Oh.

"Alright." Mrs. Holt handed me the manila envelope from the coffee table and I ran up the stairs and into Olivia's bedroom.

The director sounded ecstatic about having me audition. He also said my voice was so melodic that he had to have me audition for the main role! And it was a love story! Mostly adventurous but it involves some romantic scenes.

But the part that really got me was _where_ this play would be.

The great and wonderful, New York City!

Of course, I would have to fly over there to audition (and hopefully get the part). But first I would need to practice because I had literally _none _of the talents that Olivia possessed. A shudder ran down my spine at the memory of the _Seventeen _magazine photo incident.

I don't think I've ever experienced something more humiliating.

But before I get ahead of myself, I'm going to have to find someone to practice with…

[][][]

"Alright. Have you loosened up your shackras yet? It's important for this sort of thing, you know."

"I feel silly, Eleanor. Is this all really necessary, can't we just run the lines on the script?" The script for the play was sealed within the manila envelope and as a last resort, I asked Olivia's crazy best friend to come and assist me.

If only someone could've told me that Eleanor took the form of Ms. Darbus in a past life. We had to sit cross-legged on the lumpy carpet floor and relax as if we were monks. We did this for a good ten minutes in silence before I realized how much time we were wasting.

I had only a _week _after all.

"You said that you didn't have any acting experience which I know is a lie since you joined every play in middle school. But you could've lost your mojo along your path to making music, so I'm here to help you. You definitely don't want to be a stiff actor which is what most artists who want to be actors turn out to be. Have you ever heard of Madonna's movies?"

"Madonna made a movie?" I asked, bemused. The 80's singer was known for singing in that decade. Possibly a good song here and there but definitely not a Rihanna or Beyonce of today's modern age.

"She did and it's so terrible that people don't even want others to know about the movie. I suspect the director is trying to find a deep enough ocean to throw the tapes in. That's what I would do at least. Now, breathe in and out." Eleanor demonstrated by taking large and overly dramatic breaths. Raising and lowering her hands in the process.

I stared at her.

The script needed to be read and memorized or there was no point in me even going to New York. Eleanor opened one of her eyes and frowned when she noticed that I wasn't doing anything.

She continued to stare at me until I was uncomfortable and irritated. I rolled my eyes and began mimicking her actions. She then closed her eye and had a content smile on her face.

Yep, Olivia definitely knew how to pick 'em.

**A|N – I have the full descriptions for each story which I will put underneath this sentence. I'll probably start one of them on the first day of my exams which is in two weeks, so you can follow me if you want to remain notified about what my newest stories are going to be about and whom. **

**[Austin & Ally] Austin Moon & Ally Dawson – **_**The Art of Overthinking**_

**High school is a place where a teenager can grow and learn. For Ally Dawson, a veteran in home-schooling, coming into high school as a sophomore should be fun. Until she meets the ever so popular and ever so confusing senior Austin Moon.**

**[Kickin' It] Jack Brewer & Kim Crawford – **_**The Bucket List**_

**On the bucket list of Kimberly Crawford, having her photos published in a magazine was at the top. Going to a famous photography studio and showing them her work would be a dream come true. If only it didn't come with a catch of having to cater to a nineteen year old bachelor.**

**Review&Follow or Favorite**

**-Nicole xoxo**


	16. Sweet, Sweet Irony

"Rebecca, what aren't you telling me?"

"I-I can't be with you."

"Why not? It's not because of what happened…last night did it? I'm sure you're probably disgusted but-"

"No. That isn't it, last night was wonderful..."

"Then tell me."

"I-I can't. I don't have a lot of time, Colt. Don't you understand?"

"What do you mean? I don't understand unless you tell me. Becca, I love you. Aw!" Eleanor said, completely ruining the moment.

No, we weren't watching a soap opera. We were rehearsing for the play and Eleanor knew how to sufficiently ruin the mood.

"Eleanor!"

"What? Oh sorry! But wasn't that adorable? I wish I had a boyfriend like that. All I have is a bratty little brother who thinks lipstick is only for clowns." She sighed and threw herself on my bed.

"Eleanor, we have to rehearse. Love lives can be talked about after. Now, get up _Colt _and finish professing your love to me."

"Well, someone's a little conceited. Besides, isn't someone's boy toy going to get a little upset about you rooting for the _other team._"

"Ugh! I don't even want to talk about it. And let's refrain from using sports as a metaphor for homosexuality."

Eleanor's head immediately shot up at my talk of Jack.

"Details! What happened? Did you guys actually break up?"

I scowled at her, "No, we didn't. We're perfectly fine, it's just a little…argument we're having. Nothing unusual for a regular couple."

"But you guys aren't just a _regular_ couple! You guys are 'Jalivia'." said Eleanor dreamily.

"Oh gosh! Please don't tell me that's what people call us?"

"Yep and isn't it cute?"

"No, it isn't, it sounds like a brand of coffee. And I think our names shouldn't even be put together-wait! Eleanor, the lines!"

"Oh! Right. Sorry," She cleared her throat just as there was a knock on the door. I groaned. I wasn't going to get the part at this rate. I'll once again stand in front of people as Olivia and shrivel up until my embarrassment subsided and I could face humanity again.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's me." said Mrs. Holt from the other side of the door.

"What do you want?"

"Excuse me! Olivia Hastings Holt! What is that tone?"

This woman was no different than my _actual _mother.

"Sorry, mom. Did you need something?"

"Well, someone is at the door?"

"Who?"

"It's supposed to be a surprise!" Mrs. Holt gushed.

"Well, I'm not going downstairs unless you tell me."

"It's Jack."

My heart stopped as I tried to make out words, "Tell him, I-I'm-"

"Coming! Tell him, she's coming." Eleanor shouted and grabbed the door knob.

"Eleanor, what the hell are you doing?"

"Saving your love life believe it or not and possibly trying to enjoy the episode that's about to play out on the Olivia and Jack show." She winked at me before pushing me out the door.

Two things I wasn't expecting.

One, I didn't realize that Mrs. Holt was right behind the door. And I mean right _behind _the door. I slammed right into her chest and flushed at the uncomfortable feeling. I pulled away to see the second thing. Jack was sitting on the staircase. When in the _hell _did he get there? And why wasn't I warned by Olivia's mother.

"Liv!"

Crap.

I did what any coward would do in my situation and ran for the nearest room. Since my door was locked, I ran to the bathroom near Mr and Mrs Holt's room. I closed the door just as Jack grabbed the doorknob.

"Liv. Liv, I know you're in there."

"No, I'm not!"

"Really, Liv?"

_Really Kim?_ I heard Olivia's voice say softly. I shook my head. I had no time for her to mess with my head right now. I couldn't talk to Jack. I didn't want to talk to Jack. He cheated on me, proving furthermore why I didn't need to be with him in my old body. All these different Jack Brewers led me to a different situation that ended up with the same result. They lose all of my trust.

"Olivia Holt, I'm going to make you talk to me. I'm going to make you realize something _extremely _important. I could tell you now if you want. I would _love _to tell you now. But mark my words, Olivia Holt, I'm going to make you listen." I heard his retreating footsteps and slowly relaxed my grip on the doorknob.

The determination in his voice was somewhat scary. Yet determination couldn't outrun my legs from running away from him. And time didn't wait for determination. Five days could pass quickly when you're having fun or in this case, rehearsing lines with your very dramatic best friend. I could get away from Jack in New York City, maybe even try to accept the unimaginable fact that I could be staying in Olivia's body forever.

[][][]

I came out once I had complete reassurance that Jack was no longer in the house. Eleanor looked sorry than ever once I finally told her why I couldn't see Jack. She was so sorry in fact, she offered to skip over the 'monk' exercises and just immediately continue reading the script from where we left off. And that's exactly what we did. Nothing beats trying to forget an ex more than reading lines for an upcoming play.

"Y-You love me?" I began.

"Yes, Rebecca. I've always loved you. No matter what I tried to do, you never left my mind," Eleanor said, following the stage interactions and caressing the pillow instead of my face.

"I-I need time. I can't do this now."

The irony of that first line picked and poked at my brain, forcing my eyes to grow even deeper dark circles from no sleep.

Just what I needed.

**A|N- This is a filler chapter btw, so the only real important thing in this chapter was what Jack said to Kim and the dialogue from the play, Kim's auditioning for. It's a knock off from my new Kick book, **_**The Bucket List**_**. And also, you guys are too cute.**

**I posted those three descriptions so the people who like to read about other couples other than Kick or read something different from me, can go check my Gruvia and Auslly fan fiction stories once they're posted. I **_**obviously **_**was going to write the Kick story!**

**Silly ducks.**

**Don't forget to Review&Favorite and/or Follow !**

**-Nicole xoxo**


	17. The Memory of You

I've never stared at someone's contact name more in my entire life. His words rang in my ears as if he were saying them in person.

_"Olivia Holt, I'm going to make you talk to me. I'm going to make you realize something extremely important. I could tell you now if you want. I would love to tell you now. But mark my words, Olivia Holt, I'm going to make you listen."_

What was so important? Did he want to tell me the lovely details of the night he betrayed my trust? No matter what kind of girlfriend you have, nothing gives you the right to cheat. Even if I was distant, there was a good reason behind it.

He humiliated me! Every person in America thinks that I'm just some psycho fan girl that wants nothing more than to take his money and become famous.

All I wanted was _him. _

Whether rich or poor. I've always wanted him. Ever since he fought Frankie Muniz in second grade for making fun of my hair, which my mother cut unreasonably short because I had gum stuck in it.

"I don't usually help girls because they have cooties but I guess since you don't really look like one, you must not have any. Wanna be friends?" Jack had said to me. At the time, I thought it was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me.

He made the beginning of our friendship so simple that I didn't even realize that I was falling in love with him until the beginning of eighth grade. He'd been dating girls on and off but one thing had him really worried, his first kiss.

Jack and I had talked about that a couple times, I made sure to give him the breakdown of how a first kiss should be, mainly basing my theories off of what I would want my first kiss to be and what magazines said it should be.

In the middle of eighth grade, I felt like Jack and I weren't speaking too often, so I went over his house to find out. He was in his room, sighing dreamily.

"Kim!" He said when he saw me, "Isn't the world a nice place? Especially trees, they're so _green._"

"Are you high?"

"I'm high on life, Kim."

"Okay. Can I ask why you haven't answered any of my texts?" I said, clearly annoyed that he didn't realize how angry I was.

He lifted himself up from the bed and stood in front of me. I flushed at the centimeter distance between us. He cupped my face in his hands and grinned. I was sincerely hoping that he would close the space between us and kiss me.

But when he opened his mouth, it wasn't to move closer and capture mine. It was to say, "I kissed her, Kim. I finally did it and it was probably the best moment of my entire life."

Her, meaning Liz. He kissed Liz Dawson, the most popular girl in our class that had long blonde hair that seemed to shine and sun-kissed skin, with large green eyes that drew boys to her. Not to mention that she was one of the only girls that fully hit puberty making her even more irresistible.

As for me in eighth grade, I had the body of an eight year old. Nothing matured until freshman year and only into sophomore year did I become half of the equivalent of Liz Dawson.

Her and Jack only broke up after her family moved to France and later in the summer before sophomore year, he booked his first role as the boyfriend of a victim on CSI.

Everything changed after that. My feelings had been realized and it terrified me, Jack had been discovered and had an agent. I didn't know what to do. With Mika scolding me to tell him, I was on edge. I already knew I was losing him. No celebrity stays the same person they once were forever. Fame consumes your whole being and changes your mind set.

Why would Jack have me? I thought, when he could have a six foot model with lean legs and perfect skin?

Why would Jack want me, someone so ordinary compared to his extraordinary life?

The interview he had completely damaged me. All of my assumptions were true. He didn't even say that I was his friend. Every part of our friendship once he was in the spotlight was a lie. It was probably out of pity.

And yet, I still didn't learn my lesson.

I didn't learn that caring for someone like Jack Brewer only left me messed up. Maybe, finding my path back to finding myself and finding someone that will make me genuinely happy was what Olivia told me to do.

Oh! Hell, who was I kidding? I couldn't forget Jack and even if I tried my hardest. I couldn't forget his hugs, his laugh which always made me smile, his hair that fell over his eyes when he'd concentrate on memorizing a script, his smile which could make any bad day of mine, seem like the best.

Jack was both my sun and kryptonite.

But I could run away. Distance could suspend my mind from thinking about him, even for just a little while. Running away to New York would help me try to get through this mess I've created and are probably never going to get out of.

If I didn't get away from Jack, it would just lead to me forgiving him and jumping right back into his arms. Even though I know it's wrong. Even though I knew snuggling with him in his car was wrong. Even though I _knew _staying his girlfriend was wrong, I did it anyway.

Why?

Because I love him. I've always loved him and probably always will.

As I stared down at the picture of Jack's caller ID picture, I contemplated saying anything. I didn't need to shout out to the world that I was leaving. He wasn't my boyfriend so he wouldn't need to know.

_But what if something happened?_ My subconscious said. I ignored it and hit the center button on my phone. In that same moment, Eleanor burst through the door, staring at me incredulously,

"What?" I asked obliviously.

"Did you not hear your mom calling you for the past five minutes? You're going to miss your flight if you don't hurry it up. We'll be waiting in the car." Eleanor said quickly before closing the door and running down the stairs.

I guess, I was so busy reminiscing about all the good and bad times with Jack that I didn't even realize that I needed to catch a flight today.

That was the whole reason I even searched for Jack's name on Olivia's phone, to tell him that I would be going to New York later today.

I rose from the bed and sighed. I grabbed my bags from beside my dresser and walked towards the door, only stopping when I noticed a framed picture of Olivia in a garden of blooming red roses.

Another memory came to mind, one in the summer of freshman year. I had ran to Jack's house after hearing my mother and father argue about who would get custody of me and he agreed to take me to a place that would make me feel better.

A large meadow stood beyond the trees in Jack's house and they were breathtaking. We laid down in the flowers and just talked about things that would take my mind off my parents. That was when Jack told me of his dream of becoming an actor.

"I hope you don't plan on forgetting me when you become all rich and famous." I said to him with a smile. He sat up and looked at me, playing with the petals of roses in his hands.

"Me? Forget about _you?_ Never."

"Even if you're _really _famous?"

"Even then. You're too important."

"You promise? What if someone better came along?" I said quietly.

"Would you like to me to prove it to you?"

I raised my eyebrow and he took that as encouragement. He raised his right hand to his heart and took a deep breath.

"I, Jack Brewer," He began loudly and I shushed him, blushing in the process. Why did he have to be so dramatic and loud about everything? "Promise to never in anyway let you, Kimberly Crawford, be forgotten from my mind, with the circumstance of me and Liz making out because that would be weird."

I rose and hit his arm playfully, "You are such a jerk. I obviously didn't want you think about me at a time like that!"

"You made me swear." He raised his hands in surrender, a smug smile still on his face.

"I meant when you're famous, you twat!"

He smile softened as he came closer to me, "I promise, Kim. I won't ever forget you. Even if someone else came along, which is impossible because no one can be nearly as annoying as you." He teased.

I laughed and hit his arm again, "Gee, thanks."

The memory made me warm and fuzzy inside. That was the attitude I had to have for leaving or I wouldn't move from this spot.

"Olivia! Come on or you're going to miss your flight!" Mrs. Holt shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

I bit my lip and closed my eyes before whispering as if he could hear me, "Goodbye, Jack."

**A|N – Wooh! You know the calm before the storm? This is exactly what this chapter is. Prepare for the next chapter, it's gonna get heavy.**

**But I'm so excited to write it!**

**Review&Favorite or Follow**

**-Nicole xoxo**


	18. A Life Without Regrets

It's important to live life without regrets. Those few words never struck me. It never does to anyone until they see death through different eyes. My name is Kimberly Crawford and this is my story.

"Eleanor."

"No. I'm not letting go."

"Eleanor, I have to get on a plane."

"I know that's why I'm still holding you."

I pulled away from her bear hug and smiled at her. For a girl I've only known for a little over a month, she made me miss Mika and her friendly yet demanding ways.

Eleanor had decided that hugging me for five minutes while the line of people boarded my plane was a good idea. Mrs. Holt had already decided that watching me board the plane would bring tears so she excused herself to the bathroom to calm down. Eleanor didn't think like that.

And she refused to let me go.

"Eleanor, I have to go. You were the one who was rushing me, remember?" I say, pulling her lean arms off me. She frowned and brought her arms to her sides.

"I didn't realize how sad I would be."

"You can visit me whenever you want, okay? New York isn't on another planet."

"It is when you live in LA. I'll just miss you, Liv."

"Yeah, me too." I say before being pulled into another hug, this time lasting three seconds before she pulled away from me.

"Okay. Now go." Said Eleanor. I nodded and followed the last person on the line who was showing his boarding pass to the airline woman near the gate. Once he was done, I handed mine to her and she scanned it.

She handed it to me with a smile which I returned gently. At the door of the gate, I turned around. No one had called me. Eleanor had begun walking to the bathroom to make sure Mrs. Holt was still there.

But that wasn't who I was looking for.

I was looking for a mop of brown hair.

I tried standing on my tippy toes to see if maybe he was running to catch me. That's what always happened in the movies. I waited and waited and nothing came. Soon the woman who had scanned my boarding pass gestured for me to go inside the plane because it was dangerous to just stand in the gate.

One last longing look to the crowd of people in the airport and then I spun back around. I continued until I reached the plane and then found my seat in first class. There was no one sitting next to me which wasn't really a shock, figuring that my agent would've bought the whole plane out if Olivia had enough money.

I placed my luggage in the overhead bin and my purse underneath the seat before heading to the bathroom.

I wouldn't lie.

I was angry.

Why wasn't he here?

Didn't Eleanor tell him?

Should I have told him?

Didn't he realize I wasn't home?

Didn't he care?

All these questions were silly. He didn't come because I didn't tell him I was leaving. That was the point of this trip. He wouldn't follow if he didn't know where I was going.

This is what I wanted.

"No it's not." A voice said behind me. I opened my eyes to see Olivia Holt leaning against the wall, a scowl firmly placed on her face.

"What? Why are you here?" I asked incredulously. Once again the presence of Olivia Holt has left me speechless.

"I'm here for you, Kim. And I know _this; _going to New York is not what you want. You want Jack. I know you want Jack and even you know you _want _Jack. So why don't you do something about that?"

"Because it doesn't matter anymore. Why is it so important?"

Olivia's eyes widened as the flight attendant's voice rang through the intercom on the plane, "Everyone please return to their seats and buckle your seat belts until we've reached the gate at our destination."

"Shit!" She said under her breath.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong? You want to know how to get out of this body? You want to know how to get out of this world, fulfill the purpose of you being here!"

"Which is?"

"You need to go get Jack. You need to tell him how you feel Kim. This whole world, everything in it was for you to learn how to give the ones who stole your heart a second chance! You need to get off this plane!"

"Jack doesn't know I'm here." I panicked, I felt the control I once had over this life slowly slipping at of my fingers as Olivia kept talking. I've been so wrong about everything.

"Check your phone."

I unlocked the bathroom door and bolted to my seat as the airplane directions played. I unzipped my purse that was under the seat and found my phone at the very bottom.

The screen was glowing:

6 Missed Phone Calls from Jack

3 Voicemails from Jack

Then panic truly set in.

Jack was looking for me. Jack wanted to see _me _before I went to New York. He cared. He cared. I put my phone in my pocket as I walked up to the flight attendant.

"Miss, you need to get back to your seat." She said with an artificial smile.

"No, ma'am, I need to get off this plane. You don't understand."

"I understand perfectly ma'am that you need to sit down. Even though you're famous, you must abide by the rules like everyone else. Please go sit back down."

My brain only had two options:

Fight or Flight

In a way I chose both. I pushed aka fighting the flight attendant out of the way and tried to get to the door aka taking flight, but was quickly pulled back.

"Miss, please get back to your seat." A male flight attendant said.

"You don't understand! I need to get off! I need to get off!" I screamed. I had clearly won the attention of the whole plane but couldn't care less. I only cared when the flight attendant escorted me to my seat.

I pulled out my phone and stared at the voicemails. Since it was impossible for me to get to Jack, I could at least listen to his voicemails.

I clicked play on the first one and placed it to my ear.

"_Hey Liv, I know you're not talking to me. But I wanted to let you know that I only kissed that girl at the party on the cheek. That was only because she was a fan. I know you still may be pissed but I wanted to tell you that I love you, Liv. I love you more than you'll ever know possibly even more than you'll ever love me. I'm an idiot for even letting you leave my apartment. I should've been better. I know. But I can't let you go to New York without knowing how important you are to me. I can't let you leave without knowing that I am in love with you. Hopelessly and unconditionally in love you. I just hope that one day you'll feel the same for me."_

Water hit my hand and it took a moment for me to realize that I was crying. The pain in his voice was enough to make my heart hurt. Not to mention the guilt I felt for not letting him explain himself. I did feel the same way. I felt the exact same way.

And I couldn't even tell him that.

I put my phone back in my pocket and looked out the window, tears flowing freely down my cheeks.

The plane rushed forward as my hands slowly formed fists against the window. My eyes closed as the plane lifted off the ground and the flight attendant reminded us to continue wearing our seatbelts.

And then in an instant, we were falling. The plane was plummeting back down from where it had come. People were screaming and I was paralyzed.

"Everyone stay in their seats. Do not move!" Flight attendants shouted to panicking people who thought that it would be easier to dive out of the plane than to collide with the ground inside.

That's what was happening.

We were going to crash.

People continued to panic much to the flight attendant's dismay and I remained frozen. I managed to look outside to see a blur of blue skies and shattered clouds.

My heart was pounding as my nails dug into my knees. I sat back in my seat and wiped the tears from my cheeks. This time I would accept it, with no regrets.

"I love you, Jack. Always and forever." And then instead of seeing black and feeling pain, I see white and feel light.

It's important to live without regrets. My name is Kimberly Crawford and I now realize why this is an important theory in life.

My purpose on Earth is fulfilled.

**A|N – This isn't the last chapter, I'm not that mean. Obviously there is more but tell me,**

**Did you expect any of that?**

**I kind of teared up writing this chapter because of how raw Kim's emotions were. **

**Review&Favorite/Follow**

**-Nicole xoxo**

**p.s. did anyone watch the newest shake it up episode with Cece dating James the smart guy? I absolutely adore those two together. Adorable ! 3**


	19. The White Room

Here I lay; I try to listen to some sort of noise. Angelic music, perhaps?

My breath steadied as I felt steady ground beneath my fingertips.

I opened my eyes to bright white walls and bright white floors to match. There was no furniture, just a never ending path of white.

Was I in heaven?

The clothes I had been wearing on the airplane were still on me, none of them were white.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I asked, hoping that someone, maybe the big guy in the sky would help me out here. The fact that nothing could but the walls and floor surrounded me, made my stomach drop. The feeling of loneliness was coming over me.

"Hello, Kim." Someone said from behind me. I jumped but I immediately knew who the voice belonged to as I turned around.

"Olivia. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back in your own body?"

She stood in front of me, dressed in a white mesh dress, almost as if she were a bride. If it was possible she looked even more perfect.

Had she died in the airplane as well? No, she was only a spirit since she had no body to go into when we switched…

…and now she never will because I died again. Only this time in Olivia's body. Was she here because of me?

"I'm here to help you." She replied simply.

"How? You're Olivia Holt, you're a singer, and you're not supposed to be in here, right? Unless it was because of me?"

"Kim, I assure you that I'm supposed to be here with you."

"What do you mean?"

"Um, I think you should take a seat because my explanation will make you dizzy."

I looked at the floor then back at her. She was finally going to tell me what this was about.

"Okay," I say before planting my behind on the floor, "Go on."

"Well, Kim, I'm…your guardian angel." Olivia said cautiously. If she thought I was going to be confused, she was right.

"My guardian what?"

"Your guardian angel. The people sent from 'the big guy in the sky' to watch over people on Earth. I'm yours. Now, no questions or outburst until the end. We don't have much time."

I opened my mouth to ask why we don't have a lot of time but thought better of it.

I nodded and Olivia continued, "When you were born, I was assigned to be your guardian angel and you were my very first child to watch over. It was very important to me because that's what I've always wanted. Serving my boss isn't my favorite pass time. Thus, my heart kind of reaching out to you and being connected with you in a way that I somehow ended up looking like you the longer I watched over you. The angelic and flawless version of you. As you grew older, you began to form a very close relationship with a boy I knew you were destined to be with. This boy going by the name of Jack Brewer," She gave me a pointed look and I blushed.

"He made you so happy and you made him happy but such mundane things kept you apart. I didn't think much of Jack's girlfriends because I knew they would eventually leave and you would eventually get fed up with just being his friend. I knew it, in my gut that you two would end up together. And then the day you tried to tell him, I was so excited, you would finally be happy. But then you had to watch that awful interview and then the car accident…" Olivia trailed off, staring at her hands. I looked at her, trying to understand why she looked so…guilty. My stomach was already twisting itself in knots at the mention of the interview.

"I did what I thought was best, Kim! I knew that I was messing with death but I couldn't let you die, thinking you didn't mean anything to someone so dear to you. I cheated death and brought you to a world I created in your head, using my name and Jack as your boyfriend. I was trying to make you remember why you fell in love with him. But you can't cheat God's wishes. If a guardian angel happens to do what I did to you and save you, it has to be for a good reason. So, I made your world about second chances. I made Jack 'cheat' on you as a way of seeing if you could give someone you loved a second chance. And you did, even if it was last minute. You loved Jack truly, unconditionally and purely and that sat well with the big guy. So, he sent you here."

"Where's here?" I said hoarsely. I dreaded the answer.

"Your head."

"We're inside my head?"

"Yes. I'm talking to you while you're in transition."

"Transition to what?"

"Life or death." Said Olivia. I sat, paralyzed; how could she have said it so casually?

"But I died already. Twice in fact."

"Well, the first time, I saved you and the second time wasn't real."

It felt real.

"So, where's my body on Earth?"

"In the hospital. You've been in a coma for three months."

I sucked in a breath. Three months? I missed three months? How were my parents, how was Mika? How was…Jack?

As if on cue, voices echoed over us similar to the effect of an intercom.

"Kimmy, it's your daddy, and I just want you to know that no matter what I've ever done whether with your mother or you, I've always loved you. I've never abandoned you. I hope you get better, pumpkin."

"Kim, it's your mother. I heard people in comas can hear what you say to them and I just wanted to tell you I love you and I'm so sorry this happened to you, sweetie. I hope you wake up soon, your father and I will be waiting right here next to you. We might have to squeeze, there's a boy here who refuses to leave even when visiting hours are over, your father is furious." I heard her laugh lightly and my heart clenched. I missed her and my dad so much, it also shocked me that they weren't going to argue on which side of my hospital they would have to talk to or something else equally ridiculous.

"Oh my gosh, this is all my fault, Kim. I never should've told you to tell Jack. You should've stayed at your mom's house. But you gotta wake up, Kim. You just gotta, you're a fighter and you have to wake up, not just for me but for Jack. He can't live without you." I pushed the tears back as I heard Mika's voice break while speaking. My heart sped up however when she mentioned Jack.

Was he really that dedicated?

"Hi, Kim. How ya' doin? Probably bad, that was a stupid question. I just wanted to tell you that I hope you wake up. We all miss you, especially Jack. You don't know what you're doing to him, Kim. I've never seen someone so depressed." Jerry's voice echoed. I shook my head at his attempt at casual conversation with a person in a coma.

"They all miss you, Kim. Are you ready to go back?" Olivia asked. I looked at her and nodded.

"Lay down and close your eyes."

I laid my head back and closed my eyes.

"Now focus on the voices of those who have spoken to you."

I try to focus on their voices, try to amplify them but only open my eyes. Olivia looks at me, worriedly.

"What are you doing, Kim?"

"Will I see you again?"

She looks at me, sadly, "Focus on the voices, Kim."

I laid back down, slightly disheartened and focused once more on the voices. Every one of their voices grew louder. They ended up mixing while their volume increased until I thought my head was going to burst from such a massive headache.

But then everything got quiet and the hard floor interior of my head grew more to the comfort of a cloud. Blankets entwined in my fingers as well as someone's heavy hand.

But that didn't matter as I slowly opened my eyes.

I was awake.

I was alive.

**A|N – Hope all you confused little ducks now understood everything that went on. The next chapter will be the final one. **

**But never fearo, look no further than my newest Kick book, **_**The Bucket List. **_**It slightly more mature, there is more profanity than in my other books and the usual fluff I would give my Kick stories is slightly given a more mature update. It still has fluff but other things, but definitely no lemons or graphic porn but sexual situations and references as I put in the description.**

**My other book is Auslly but I hope you'll check it out anyway! That one is rated T like all my other books so don't worry.**

**Review&Favorite/Follow**

**-Nicole xoxo**


	20. A Life Worth Living

I blinked a few times.

One, because I couldn't believe I was in my own skin. I was Kim Crawford again.

Two, because the damn sun was coming in through the window and directly on my face.

The hand that was grasping mine happened to belong to the person I was dreading meeting.

Jack.

He looked so…old. His hair had gotten longer and duller, there were very large distinctive bags under his eyes and his stench was probably because he hasn't showered in a day or two.

It was kind of surreal seeing him. Though I had an imaginary Jack that I also had feelings for, the most I could remember about him was perfection. Everything, his face, his hair, his clothes, even his car was impossibly perfect and the equivalent to the celebrity version of the real Jack.

The Jack that had told the press he didn't know me.

I was angry and hurt.

Sure, I still loved him but I found it possible to have mixed feelings when it came to Jack. I instantly pulled my hand out of his large one.

He stirred and his eyes fluttered. He looked out the window and then to me.

His mouth fell open and his eyes grew wide. I scowled at him but it didn't seem to faze him.

He smiled, "Kim? Is that really you?"

_Oh, I missed him saying my name. _

Never mind that.

"_No._ I'm Kim's clone who decided to take her place while she went to the movies." I said thickly.

Jack's smile turned into a grin which seemed to light up his whole face. My eyes widened as I watched him rise from his chair and pull me into a bear hug.

"Gosh, I missed you so much. You don't know how scared I was, I thought I lost you." He whispered into my hair.

As much as those words made the butterflies in my stomach flutter, I couldn't shake the feeling of uneasiness, the feeling of betrayal.

All the feelings I had when I crashed.

My hands remained by my sides and I stiffened.

Jack knew me well because he drew back immediately, a look of confusion on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just weird you're here, saying that you missed me."

"What do you mean? Kim, you're my friend."

Ouch.

"Good to know. I wonder how the paparazzi have been taking it."

"Taking what?" His eyebrows furrowed and I glared. He _really _didn't know. He _honestly _didn't realize that my accident was his fault.

"Taking in the fact that you're coming to the hospital to see a complete stranger."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He tensed immediately after I stopped talking and his voice had gotten higher which it only does when he's lying.

I scoffed, "You know damn well what I'm talking about. I saw the interview before I crashed. And you, you have a lot of nerve to come here, to pretend that you care. To make me _believe _that you care but you don't. You promised not to forget me and you ended up forgetting what our friendship meant to me instead. You forgot about what you meant to me." My eyes burned with fresh tears but I didn't care. Everything I couldn't say to him that night. Everything I couldn't tell the imaginary him.

"Kim, I-"

The door opening cut him off and I wrapped my arms around my stomach which was heavily bandaged. A man in a long white lab coat walked in and I presumed it was my doctor.

"Ms. Crawford. You're awake. I'm your doctor, Mr. Pucheli"

"Yeah."

"No surprise you're still here, Mr. Brewer. Even when it's far passed visiting hours."

Jack's ears flushed, something he does when he's nervous or embarrassed. I remember finding it endearing.

"I guess I had a way of bending that rule." Said Jack sheepishly.

"That you do. As for you, Ms. Crawford; you had a few broken bones and a concussion. But I guess time healed all wounds. Though you should spend the night in the hospital to make sure everything is running properly. You should thank you're guardian angel for that." I smiled at how ironic that sentence was.

"I'll just call your parents. Y'know the people who actually follow the proper visiting hours criteria." Mr. Pucheli sent a pointed look towards Jack before walking out of the room.

The room was silent and filled with tension. I didn't look at Jack; I knew that if he looked at me with the broken, crestfallen look, I would regret everything I said. But I couldn't do that because I needed him to be honest. I needed to know if I should even continue loving him because he's worth it. He's plenty worth it.

But I couldn't put myself through a relationship with someone who is only going to hurt me. Maybe, Olivia was wrong about us.

"I can take it back."

"No, you can't. This isn't some game of tag. You can't take back what you said."

"Then what do you want me to do, Kim?! Do you not understand…?"

"No, I don't. Because you won't let me. You think you could just say something like that and then run off to see me like it never happened? Don't you have guilt? If that's the kind of person you've become then get out." I said hoarsely.

"Kim, I-I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything. My parents are coming to see me as are my _real _friends. I don't need any publicity shots. So, you can just go."

I could feel his eyes on me but I didn't dare look up. Only after I heard the door shut did I dare myself to lift my head.

He was gone.

She was wrong.

Horribly, horribly wrong.

He didn't love me. He didn't even defend himself when I confronted him about it. The new celebrity Jack overthrew the other Jack. My best friend, Jack. The boy I fell in love with, Jack.

• •. •

After the fight we had in the hospital, he didn't call. He didn't come over to my mom's house to see if I was okay. He didn't call Mika to ask her how I was doing, the only thing I could do to see if he was doing okay was click on the TV.

And he wasn't on there either.

Old magazines my mom had on the coffee table showed that him coming to the hospital to see me was quite a scandal. He punched a doctor and a guy in the crowd of paparazzi in the face. My mom said that my dad was close to punching him in the face.

Probably because he hasn't seen Jack since he was little and the whole guy around my daughter thing would make any father go crazy.

I remember lying on the couch, eating my body weight in strawberry Haagen Dazs and flipping through the channels on the TV.

The last channel had a CSI show and I clicked it because I didn't want to watch whatever kid network was showing.

It was the episode with Jack in it.

"I told you, I didn't kill her. I love her and she was my best friend! I would never do that to her!" He shouted while the investigator interrogated him. I stared at the TV, contemplating on turning it off or watching the one person I haven't seen in a week.

And boy, even after he acted like a jerk, I missed him.

My phone rang and I picked up immediately, assuming it was the person I was anxiously waiting for.

"Jack?"

"Um, no. It's Mika. I just wanted to check up on you."

I rolled my eyes, ever since I got out of the hospital Mika has called me every day to see if I was doing well or if I needed anything. At first, I found it sweet that she cared so much but I was in a coma for three months and all my injuries healed.

There was nothing to worry about but she insisted.

"I'm fine, Mika. We go through this every day."

"Have you eaten? Are you hungry?"

"I'm fine, Mika."

"Are you sure, Uncle Phil just made some fresh falafels."

"Mika. Stop."

"I'm not doing anything and as my best friend I think it is my duty to make sure you're alright. Your mother has to work and she's probably worrying sick which is why I took the liberty of telling her how you are feeling 24/7. Excuse me if you wanted some privacy but you really had us worried, Kim and…"

While Mika babbled, I slowly began to drift off. I knew her rant wouldn't stop even if I told her to be quiet. So, instead I put my phone on the coffee table and curled into a ball on the couch, hoping that tomorrow would be less depressing than today.

_•. •. •_

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

I opened one eye to see who was making noise. I looked around and was surprised to find that I was moved to my room.

Maybe my mom moved me and Mika was probably there to help.

_Thump._

I turned around to find the noise was coming from the window but just as I turned around to see, a giant rock broke through my window. The glass shattered and scattered across my room as I laid in my bed, shocked.

The giant tree near my window _definitely_ didn't know how to throw rocks. I looked further and could see a silhouette of someone on a branch.

Someone who had long hair and muscular arms.

My heart stopped.

He was here.

Weight was pressed down on my bed as well of more glass hitting the hardwood floor.

"I think I may have underestimated the power of that rock." The intruder said sheepishly.

"What are you doing here, Jack?" I cringed at how harshly it came out. I wanted him here, I wanted to see him and yet I still couldn't shake the feeling of irritation I had because he wouldn't talk to me about the interview.

He cleared his throat, "I came to apologize, Kim. I'm an ass."

"Yeah, you are. Keep going."

"I said all of those things on camera for your benefit, Kim. I didn't do it because some super-hot model came up to me and seduced me. I did it because you're my friend, not even, you're my _best_ friend."

I smiled slightly at the last part, "Why did you say you didn't know who I was because you wanted to do something for me? That's a _real_ nice gift, Jack."

"I did it because I know you don't want to be in the spotlight. You want to go off and have a life surrounded by people who love you for _you _not for being friends with me. I want you to have the life I can't. What I did was wrong, I know. In every possible way, I was wrong. You should've seen my face when I heard you got into a car accident. I thought maybe God was playing me. I just told the whole world I didn't know who my best friend was and now she's dead. Do you know how guilty I felt? Knowing that each day might be your last, hell the night before you woke up; I could hear the doctors talking to your parents about pulling the plug because of the cost of keeping you awake.

I didn't even want to imagine a life where you weren't in it; I stayed inside the hospital and made sure nothing bothered you. I made sure your hair wasn't in your face while you slept because I know you hate that," He smiled and I continued to watch him, entranced by his story.

"After you woke up, I thought the world was new again, I couldn't even believe it was you. I've had so many dreams where you wake up and then something happens and you're really not. It was unbelievable how happy I was but when you mentioned the interview, it came crashing down. I felt _horrible _about myself, I felt horrible that you had to see that. I couldn't even look at you because I was so ashamed. I'm an idiot for thinking that mistreating you publicly would solve anything. I'm an even bigger idiot for thinking that ignoring you for a week would help. I felt lost again like before but worse because I knew where you were. I could easily just call or go to your house and talk but I'm a coward. I'm a huge coward because when I realized why I was feeling so down, I realized it was because of you."

"Me?" I said shakily. Though it was dark, I could see half his face from the moonlight and feel his intense gaze on me.

"Yeah. I knew that it was because of you that I felt guilty and unhappy and it was also because of you that I felt happy and cheerful. And I came to a conclusion on those emotions and that led me here, to do this."

"Do wh-" I was cut off by the feeling of his lips on mine. It was passionate. It was exhilarating. It was _real. _

Jack pulled away but only slightly, his lips just brushing mine, "You want to know what I found out, Kim?"

"Hm." I said, still trying to wrap my head around the fact that Jack just kissed me.

"I found out that I was falling in love with you."

•. •. •

"You sure you want to do this?"

"You've already asked me and I already said my answer." I smiled up at my boyfriend, Jack. Gosh, I loved that, _my boyfriend, Jack. _

"I know but once you do this, its forever. You know that right? You can't go back to your regular life."

"I know I can't. But you're worth it."

He beamed at me before kissing my cheek.

"You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Jack grabbed my hand and together we stepped out of his apartment.

We only made it a few blocks by ourselves before paparazzi came and began to take pictures but I ignored them.

It seemed that once Jack got over his fear of me being hurt, our relationship took off. I even spent the night at Jack's house but _just sleeping!_ I ended up oversleeping and Jack didn't want to let me walk home by myself so it ended up with us taking a stand for our relationship.

Paparazzi can take all the pictures they want because it no longer mattered to me. I was with the one I loved.

I could almost feel Olivia watching over me, clapping her hands excitedly because her mission was achieved.

I got a second chance.

**A|N – I had a problem ending this story because this was the most fun I've ever had writing a story because there was a real kind of message behind it all. I'm kind of getting into the mood of giving characters more depth so you'll find that in my newest Kick story! Oh and can you guys believe it?!**

**KICK IS OFFICIALLY CANON! WOOOOOOOHHHHHH!**

**Thank you all for reading!**

**Please review, favorite and follow !**

**-Nicole xoxo**

**See you real soon!**


End file.
